The Next Generation
by CrystalDragon791
Summary: Begins where JKR left off, at the beginning of the first year of Hogwarts for Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. New friends, unexpected Sortings, and lots of magic being used between classes. Scorpius POV PLEASE R&R rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Generation: Platform 9 ¾ **

Scorpius watched as the redheaded man pointed out Scorpius and his mother and father to the black-haired man with glasses. The red-haired woman and the bushy-haired woman turned as well. The five adults stared at each other for a moment, until Draco gave a curt nod of recognition before the steam blocked the larger group from view. Scorpius turned to his father.

"Father, who…?"

"The Potters and the Weasleys," Draco replied shortly, his face expressionless.

Scorpius's eyes grew round. "As in Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?" Draco nodded. "And Ginny Potter? And Ron and Hermione Weasley?" With each nod, Draco's pale face tightened up more and more and his gray eyes turned dangerously steely—even all these years later, he resented admitting he'd been wrong to side with Lord Voldemort. He resented the Potters and Weasleys even more because they—especially Harry—had convinced the Ministry to go easy on the Malfoy family after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Father?" Draco was startled out of his reverie and looked down into his son's inquisitive expression. Draco shook his head and swallowed the old prejudices he had been about to voice.

"You know how I feel about them, Scorpius—but I want you to make up your own mind about them." There, he'd said it. Woodenly, almost forced, but he'd said it. As if to compensate for his lapse of Potter/Weasley prejudice, he added, attempting to regain his haughty air, "But make sure you beat them at every test—it's a good thing you inherited your mother's brains."

Scorpius grinned at his father, hugged and was kissed by his mother, and scampered onto the Hogwarts Express. Draco watched it chug and grind out of the station, feeling a slender, elegant hand intertwine with his.

"You did well, _caro_," his wife, Alessandra, murmured. "You almost had me fooled."

Draco snorted and chuckled feebly. "Old enmities die hard," he muttered, running a hand through his white-blond hair. "I don't want Scorpius to make the same mistakes I did. Besides, I don't know Potter's and Weasley's kids—for all I know, they're just as different from them as Scorpius is from me."

"And what is wrong with you, that you would be ashamed if our son was more like his father?" Alessandra wanted to know, looking fierce. Something snapped in Draco's self-control.

"Well, for starters, I was a slimy, bullying, narcissistic git when I was Scorpius's age, I handed out death threats like I actually had the guts to carry them out, and I joined You-Know-Who's side as a Death Eater, all by the time I turned sixteen!" Draco sincerely regretted his past transgressions, although his Malfoy pride forbade him from admitting it to anyone other than his mother and his wife. "And now my son's going to suffer for my idiocy, at the only school in Europe that would accept him! Potter's work, no doubt," he added bitterly.

Alessandra, deciding that they had made quite enough of a spectacle of themselves for one day, and seeing Ronald Weasley frowning in their general direction, grabbed her husband's hand and Apparated back to their London town house. As soon as her feet touched solid ground, she turned to Draco and placed her hands on either side of his face. "_Caro_, Scorpius is a fair, honest, and highly intelligent boy, with all the courage and magical talent in the world—he can handle himself."

Draco enveloped his wife in a grateful hug, soothing himself with the cinnamon scent of her hair. "I hope you're right," he murmured. "Though with my luck, he'll end up best mates with Potter's and Weasley's kids."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Generation: On the Hogwarts Express**

"Look there."

"Where?"

"Outside. The blond kid."

"So what? He's just another first ye—wait, is that?"

"Yep."

"A Malfoy."

"Close the door, quick! We don't want him sitting with us!"

The murmurs and dark looks followed Scorpius all the way down the train, punctuated by compartment doors slamming shut ahead of him. He was used to it—this sort of attitude had followed his entire family all his life, and his mother had warned him that it would most likely get worse now that he was returning to Hogwarts, where people would judge him for the crimes his father and grandparents had committed back during the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. (Not that that didn't happen abroad, but more of the students of Hogwarts knew or were related to a casualty in the fighting than most people) Still, it was with a heavy heart that he stumbled into the last compartment and stowed his trunk under the seat as the train began to move. He sighed with relief and leaned back against the seat, glad to be alone at last.

His utopia didn't last long. Five minutes later, two girls walked through the door, chatting animatedly—they didn't even notice him. "…Oh, Al'll be along in a minute," the redhead was saying. "He's really nervous about being Sorted, you know, so I guess he wanted to talk to Uncle Harry about it again." She was almost as tall as Scorpius, with wild red curls that hung below her shoulders. When she turned and saw him, bright blue eyes widened in mild surprise. "Oh, hello," she said brightly. "Er…can we sit here?"

"Help yourselves," he muttered, studying his shoelaces intently. He was horrible talking to new people, he got all shy and reclusive—that was partly why he didn't have any friends, because people mistook his diffident nature for condescending and proud.

"Thanks," the redhead said, and she and the other girl put their trunks away and sat on the seat opposite him. After a moment of awkward silence, the redhead spoke again. "By the way, my name's Rose, Rose Weasley."

"Erm…Scorpius Malfoy." He looked up to gauge their reactions.

Rose's face was a tapestry of emotions, from shock to anger to guilt to disbelief to something akin to curiosity. The second girl, on the other hand, showed only mild surprise and interest, as if Scorpius had announced a desire to play Quidditch for England.

Upon closer inspection, the girl with Rose Weasley was round-faced and hazel-eyed, with dirty blonde hair and a vague, almost listless air. "Oh, so you're Draco Malfoy's son?"

"Yes," Scorpius said, bristling slightly in preparation for the flood of accusations and scrutiny that usually followed this query.

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Allie Longbottom. Do you know what House you want to be in?"

Caught off-guard by her polite tone, Scorpius replied, "I haven't given in much thought, actually. My grandfather really wants me to be in Slytherin, like the rest of the family, but I think I'd rather be in Ravenclaw—I'm brainy more than anything else, really."

Allie nodded sympathetically. "I want to be in Ravenclaw, too, but my dad was a Gryffindor, so I'm not sure what he'd say. It's rather daunting, actually."

Rose rolled her eyes with the attitude of someone going over an old argument, temporarily distracted from goggling at Scorpius. "Allie, I've told you, as long as you're happy, your dad will be happy, too. It's your great-grandmother you have to worry about. She might have an apoplexy if her one and only grandchild was Sorted into any House other than Gryffindor."

"Oh, well, if you put it that way, I have nothing to lose," Allie replied, brightening perceptibly. "I don't care nearly as much about what she thinks."

Scorpius guffawed, imagining the look on his Grandfather Lucius's face if he ever caught Scorpius talking like that. Allie and Rose looked back over at him. "Sorry," he said, flushing, "but I was just thinking that my grandfather's head might explode if I ever said that—he wants me to stay true to the Malfoy reputation."

"And you don't?" Rose wanted to know, looking skeptical.

Scorpius shrugged. "Grandfather almost disowned my father when he married my mother; she's a half-blood, you know. Grandmother stopped him from cutting us off completely, but Father had to get a job at the Ministry, and Grandfather still wants me to make a pureblood marriage." Scorpius made a face. "As if Father and Mum would let him."

"Draco Malfoy married a _half-blood_?" Rose asked incredulously. "Are you _sure_?"

Scorpius smiled patiently. "Yes; I've visited my Grandpa Lorenzo in Milan, and he still uses a lot of the Muggle gadgets my Grandma Rosabel introduced him to. TVs, telephones, refrigerators, those sorts of things."

Rose gaped at him, lost for words. Allie chuckled airily and explained, "She's just so used to hearing about how your dad was mean to her parents at school, it's hard to imagine making such a turnaround. What department does your dad work in, anyway?"

"The Department of International Magical Cooperation," Scorpius replied. "That's how he met my mum. All the paperwork gets to him sometimes, but he blows off steam by traveling a lot. The three of us have been on some really amazing trips."

Allie's eyes lit up. "Have you ever been to Egypt, or the Amazon, or the African savannahs? My mum's a zoologist and my dad's the Herbology professor at Hogwarts, so they always travel to look for new species to study." Allie grinned suddenly. "Mum's discovered six new magical creatures since she graduated, and she's takes over the Care of Magical Creatures classes every winter, between Christmas and Easter. So, _have_ you ever been to Egypt?"

Scorpius nodded. "Only once, two years ago. Father went to a conference for a week, so Mum and I explored all these old pyramids and museums—I accidentally set off this one curse, where all these flesh-eating beetles came at us, and Mum had to blast them with Incendio to get us out of there. Father never took us back, though—he said we got into too much trouble when he left us alone." Scorpius smirked fondly, remembering his father's face when the guide told him that Draco's son and wife had nearly been eaten alive by scarabs.

Rose laughed outright at this. "Oh, oh, I got one—every Christmas, my Uncle George tells us about the time when he and his twin tried to lock Uncle Percy in an Egyptian tomb…" The three of them went on like this for a while; trading stories about their families and traveling and what they thought the classes would be like. Before he knew it, Scorpius found himself having the time of his life, talking about the most random things he could think of and being lectured by Allie on how to distinguish between the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and an Erumpent horn.

Rose was just regaling them with tales of her mother's elf rights campaign, the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, when the compartment door slid open and a skinny boy with jet-black hair, bright green eyes, and glasses poked his head in.

"Oh, there you are, Rose, I was wondering where you'd gotten to." Turning to someone farther up the train, the boy called, "Oy! Brian, I found them! Hi, Allie." Allie waved at him cheerfully as a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy appeared at the new boy's shoulder. Rose looked from Scorpius to the black-haired boy.

"Scorpius, this is my cousin Albus Potter and our friend Brian Finnigan. Al, Brian, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Albus and Brian were just greeting Scorpius when they caught his surname; Albus froze in mid-nod and Brian stared first at Rose, then Scorpius, trying to decide if the two girls were pulling his leg. Finally, Albus exploded.

"ROSIE, ARE YOU INSANE?! HE'S A BLOODY MALFOY! MERLIN'S PANTS, HOW COULD YOU BE ALL FRIENDLY WITH HIM, AFTER WHAT HIS DAD DID TO OUR PARENTS? AFTER WHAT HIS DAD _TRIED_ TO DO TO DUMBLEDORE!"

Rose sprang to her feet, spots of color rising on her freckled cheeks. "HE'S NOT LIKE HIS DAD WAS, YOU BLUBBERING TWIT! AND HIS DAD'S CHANGED, ANYWAY, YOU SHOULD HEAR SOME OF THE STUFF MR. MALFOY'S DONE FOR THE MINISTRY! HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT KIND OF BLOOD YOU'VE GOT, MRS. MALFOY'S A HALF-BLOOD!"

Albus was just taking another breath to bellow a retort when a taller, redheaded boy with brown eyes sidled up behind him, placing a firm hand over Albus's mouth and observed the scene before him with interest. There was enough resemblance between him and Albus that Scorpius knew they were brothers. "Oh, Rose, so it was you. Thought I heard your dulcet tones."

"You might want to yell a little louder, though," said yet another redhead at James Potter's shoulder. "There might be someone fifty miles away who didn't catch all of that." He looked around the compartment until his eyes rested on Scorpius. "Hi. I'm Fred Weasley—Rosie's Uncle George's kid. Are you the one they're yelling about?"

"Yes," said Brian Finnigan, shooting Scorpius a glare of deepest loathing. "Rose and Allie made friends with a Malfoy. Albus was upset."

"What?" James asked sharply, glancing at Scorpius. "Rosie, don't you know who this scum's father is? Who is grandfather is? What they did?!"

"Yes, and I don't care," Rose declared, drawing herself up to her full height. "Scorpius is nothing like everyone says he is, and you lot should remember that it's wrong to judge a person by what their parents did. I don't see you and Albus single-handedly defeating the greatest Dark Lord ever known any time soon, James."

James glared at his younger cousin. "Just remember what we said when he betrays you in order to get what he wants—it's a family trait." With a last hateful look at Scorpius, James and Fred dragged Albus and Brian away. Rose had barely put a hand on the door to close it when Fred's voice wafted down the corridor—"By the way, we're almost there, so go ahead and change robes, would you?" Rose slammed the door shut and angrily unpacked her black school robes. Seeing Scorpius's worried look, Allie smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry about it—Rose and her cousins aren't happy without a good row to keep them occupied every once in a while. Their tempers will probably die down before we're Sorted." Feeling slightly relieved, and even more bemused, Scorpius copied the girls and changed into his school robes. Five minutes later, the train lurched to a stop, and Scorpius, Rose, and Allie trooped off the train together.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Generation: the Sorting Hat said WHAT?!**

Scorpius, Rose, and Allie clambered off the Hogwarts Express just as a huge, gray-haired figure appeared out of the steam. "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here! Leave yer trunks on the train, you lot, they'll be taken care of. Firs' years, this way!"

"Hagrid!" Rose yelled gleefully, skirting around older students to get to her friend. Allie pulled Scorpius along in the redhead's wake, grinning indulgently.

"Rosie! Allie! Great ter see yeh! Who's yer friend?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," Rose said. Seeing the frown form on Hagrid's cheery face, she added sternly, "And don't you start, Hagrid, James and Albus have already given us enough grief about making friends with him, and Allie and I have already decided we don't care and anyway Scorpius has had a hard enough time as it is." She said all of this very fast.

"Calm down, Rosie, yer word's good enough fer me," Hagrid chuckled. "Nice ter meet yeh, Scorpius—All righ' there, Al, Brian? Good, let's get goin'!" Hagrid turned and led the first years along a well-beaten path down to a black, glassy lake. Numerous wooden boats lay in wait for the eager, albeit nerve-wracked, students, and Scorpius, Rose, and Allie chose a boat with a peaky, hawk-nosed boy just as Hagrid began yelling, "Four ter a boat, now, four ter a boat—everybody in? Righ'—FORWARD!" HAGRID shouted the last word as he pointed a flowery pink umbrella at the distant lights of the castle. As the boats glided across the moonlit water, Scorpius gazed up at the ancient castle, suddenly filled with excitement as the prospect of learning so many new things, all the classes to master, the teachers to meet, the secrets to be discovered…Scorpius sighed with contentment and longing. Home was all very well and good, but it wasn't _this_.

So wrapped up in his thoughts as he was, he didn't notice the castle was getting larger and closer until the boat bumped gently against the sandy, scarce beach. He climbed out of the boat with Rose and Allie and waited impatiently for everyone else to land and for Hagrid to make sure all the students had disembarked. Finally, they made their way up another trail and up to the castle. As they approached the great front steps, the giant double doors opened and a very short, white-bearded man stepped outside. "Gather round, now, gather round. Any trouble with them, Hagrid?" the little man asked in a squeaky voice. "Very good, I'll see you inside." Turning to the first-years assembled before him, the little man continued, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Flitwick, Charms professor and Deputy Headmaster. In a few moments, I will lead you into the Great Hall, and you will be Sorted into the four Houses of Hogwarts—Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you reside at this school, your House will be like your family—you will take lessons together, eat together, play Quidditch together on your House team, and gain or lose House points, depending on your behavior." Bright, knowing eyes swept over the small crowd before Professor Flitwick nodded and said, "Follow me."

Flitwick led them inside a grand entrance hall, with a vaulted ceiling, a magnificent marble staircase, and several other staircases leading to lower levels. Scorpius only had a moment to take all of this in before Flitwick led them into the Great Hall, and Scorpius felt his jaw drop about a foot. Four long tables, packed with students, filled the Hall, which was decorated in the colors of the four Houses: Red and gold for Gryffindor, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, yellow and black for Hufflepuff, and green and silver for Slytherin. The ceiling, even higher than the one in the entrance hall, was bewitched to look like the sky outside; bright stars winked at him from behind a few wispy clouds. On either side of him, Rose was saying something about the ceiling and _Hogwarts, A History_ and Allie was muttering, "Wow oh wow oh wow oh wow." Scorpius smiled at them.

His smiled disintegrated when he saw what Professor Flitwick was doing at the front of the Hall, on the dais that supported the white-draped teacher's table—he was setting out a three-legged stool and a battered, patched, pointed hat. The entire Hall stared at the hat intently until a particularly wide tear opened near the brim and the hat sang:

_Hello, my friends, and welcome,_

_To this renowned Hall._

_You may not know just who I am,_

_But I don't mind at all!_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And everyone's best friend—_

_It's I who chooses where you go,_

_Into which House you'll blend._

_You could be a bold Gryffindor,_

_With daring, nerve, and pride;_

_Your chivalry and nobleness_

_Are honored far and wide._

_You might be more like Hufflepuff;_

_Fair play's your foremost rule—_

_Your many friends regard you as _

_The kindest heart in school._

_But then, there's always Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready wit;_

_You always want more knowledge_

_And none can call you 'twit.'_

_Perhaps, though, you're a Slytherin,_

_If one can call you cunning;_

_Your ambition and thirst for power_

_Will send the half-bloods running._

_But if you doubt that you belong_

_To any House I've named,_

_Don't be afraid, just step right up—_

_I'll see what traits you claim!_

Scorpius clapped and cheered with the rest of the hall, though he was a little disconcerted about the Sorting Hat's comments toward Slytherin; it made him even more positive that he was more suited to Ravenclaw. Butterflies whirling in his stomach, Scorpius straightened up as the Sorting began with "Abbott, Helen," who was quickly placed in Hufflepuff. Ten minutes later, Brian Finnigan was Sorted into Gryffindor, and at least twenty minutes later "Longbottom, Alice," was called up. Scorpius saw a round-faced, hazel-eyed professor behind the high table straighten in his seat as Allie ascended the dais and sat on the stool. She waited a good five minutes before the Hat bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!" to the antsy crowd, and Scorpius and Rose cheered their friend on heartily as Allie glided over to the Ravenclaw table with a grin a mile wide plastered on her face. Scorpius was cheering so enthusiastically that he nearly missed Flitwick's next exclamation, "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The Hall immediately fell silent. The beams of hundreds of eyes pressed on Scorpius's back as he nervously trudged up to the Sorting Hat. The last thing he saw before the Hat slipped over his eyes was Rose looking up at him, smiling encouragingly, and her cousin Albus just behind her, glaring. Then, all he could see was the tattered interior of the Sorting Hat.

_Oh my,_ a small voice in his ear said, _you're a Malfoy, all right, but you're nothing like your father. No, Slytherin isn't the place for you at all…either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I'd say…yes, yes, those brains would be wasted on Gryffindor…better be RAVENCLAW!_

Scorpius heard the Hat shout the last word to the waiting throng, but he still couldn't repress his relief as he made his way over to the blue-and-bronze-draped table and took a seat next to Allie, who promptly hugged him proudly around the shoulders. _Ravenclaw_, he kept thinking. _Ravenclaw, not Slytherin…_definitely _not Slytherin, the Sorting Hat said…Grandfather won't be happy, but I don't care!_

Scorpius came back to the real world via a sharp elbow in his ribs, and he turned back to the High Table just in time to see the Sorting Hat slip over Albus Potter's head. A few tense moments, then—"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers as Albus made his way over to his brother and cousin, looking just as relieved and delighted as Scorpius had been minutes before. However, Scorpius himself wasn't very concerned with that particular branch of the Weasley family.

Rose was frantically biting her lip, glancing between the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw table, as if trying to make up her mind. Scorpius could almost hear the gears whirring in her brain—friends or family, friends or family…Finally, just as her name was called, Rose set her shoulders and walked decidedly up to the three-legged stool and suddenly Scorpius knew what she was thinking—_let the Sorting Hat put her where it may._

Moments passed, then minutes…Rose was clutching the sides of the stool with white-knuckled hands, biting her lip as she waited for its decision. Scorpius glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw James, Albus, and Fred staring at their cousin suspiciously; James even glanced over at Scorpius and Allie once or twice. The tension in the room thickened until Scorpius was sure that not even Hagrid could cut through it with an axe.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Scorpius and Allie jumped to their feet, yelling and jumping and cheering their friend on as she made her way over to them and sat down next to Scorpius, looking frazzled. "It wanted me to decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," she explained as "Zabini, Hayden," was Sorted into Slytherin. "But even I couldn't decide, so I had to let it ramble on until it decided on Ravenclaw." Rose glanced over at her dumb-struck cousins. "I don't believe they're going to be very happy with me, but they'll get over it. It's not like I'll never see them again."

"Welcome, everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts!" a new voice proclaimed, and Scorpius looked up at the High Table to see a tall woman in green with her graying hair pulled up into a strict bun and square spectacles resting on her nose. "As Headmistress of this magnificent school, I have a few start-of-term announcements to give out; however, now is not the time. Let the feast begin!"

"So that's Professor McGonagall, then?" Scorpius inquired, as Allie passed him a plate of boiled potatoes. Allie nodded.

"Yes, and there's Professor Flitwick on her right, he's been teaching Charms since before our parents went here, and next to him his Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy Department—I thought she retired, actually, but apparently not—anyway, you see Hagrid on the end there, he teaches Care of Magical Creatures—but you won't get to take that until third year, it's a shame, really. And there's Mr. Wood, the flying instructor and Quidditch referee, sitting between them. Then there's my dad, Professor Longbottom, he's sitting next to Professor Slughorn, the Potions master—he's quite old, older than Professor McGonagall, but he likes meeting new students too much to retire. And those two on the end are the Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, but I don't know their names. Rose?"

Rose, mouth full of roasted chicken, shook her head, but a prefect farther down the table said, "That's Professor Chang and Professor Bones, respectively of Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts." The prefect looked askance at Scorpius and added, "You might want to watch yourself with them, Malfoy—all the teachers up there fought during the Battle of Hogwarts, but Chang and Wood had friends that died there, and Bones and Longbottom were actually students when it happened. Maybe you're not as much like your father as everyone thought, getting Sorted into Ravenclaw and all, but some people just won't get that at first." The prefect shrugged, as if to say it couldn't be helped, and turned back to his friends. Rose and Allie looked at Scorpius.

"Don't worry," he told them. "I'll get such high marks, they'll never get a chance to kick me out."

"I'm all for you getting high marks, Scorpius, as long as they're lower than mine," Rose replied mischievously.

"No, no, I'm afraid that won't do," Scorpius said sorrowfully. "My father, my pride, and my status as a Ravenclaw all demand me to be at the top of our year. No exceptions."

Rose shook her head. "I don't think you understand, little boy, that I must make up for the shame of being Sorted into Ravenclaw by beating the son of my father's archrival at every test. Sorry."

Allie laughed. "Both of you, shut up and eat your treacle tart. I want to get some sleep before classes tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: A huge, whopping THANK-YOU to all my reviewers—you are very beautiful people, I wish there were more of you.**_

_**Disclaimer: you know the drill—I don't own anyone named in the series; this applies to all past and future chapters**_

_**PK—don't worry, it's in the next Chapter.**_

**The Next Generation: the Perils of Being a Malfoy**

The next morning, Scorpius got up early (as per usual) and made his way excitedly down to the Great Hall—today was the first day of classes! He couldn't wait to find out what he, Rose, and Allie were in store for, and a thousand questions were already running through his head—what were the teachers like? Would they treat him any differently because of his father? Were they believers in theory, or the practical application of magic? Would the classes be challenging? And just how smart _were_ his housemates?

Scorpius was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the trio lingering near the banister of the marble staircase. Halfway down, his only warning was the rustle of cloth as three wands were drawn. Scorpius ducked—he was faster than most people realized—as two Stunners shot over his head and an unknown curse grazed his upper arm, tearing his robes and scoring a shallow cut from shoulder to elbow. Scorpius wheeled around, wand at the ready, not really knowing what he would do if it came down to dueling, but the trio had already disappeared.

"You know, I was hoping they'd exercise a little self-control," commented a man's voice behind him. Scorpius turned to see the tall, round-faced, hazel-eyed professor who had taken such an interest in Allie's Sorting the night before—Professor Longbottom.

"Your reflexes are impressive, though," the professor continued. "Then again, I've heard you've had plenty of practice. Ever consider joining Dueling Club?"

Scorpius got to his feet and hastily stowed his wand away. "Er, no professor, I was going to see what my classes were like before I joined any clubs. And then there's Quidditch, of course, I want to try out next year."

Professor Longbottom chuckled. "Ah, yes, Quidditch…and your father was Seeker for his House team, so of course you'd want to try out."

Scorpius brushed his white-blond hair out of his eyes, wondering how to convey his next thought in the most respectful terms possible. "With all due respect, sir, I'd want to try out even if Father hated flying."

Professor Longbottom gave Scorpius a long look. "I see. I apologize for the assumption." Seeing the cut on Scorpius's arm, Longbottom took out his wand and muttered, "_Episkey_." The gash turned icy and healed itself. Another wave of the professor's wand, and Scorpius's sleeve was whole and clean. "I look forward to having you in my class, Mr. Malfoy. And don't worry about your attackers—I have their number."

"Um, actually, Professor," Scorpius began, "I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about that."

Professor Longbottom's eyes grew round; his eyebrows were lost as they traveled upward beneath his bangs. "Mr. Malfoy, the behavior those three exhibited is not tolerated at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall must be informed."

"Professor, please—they'll stop once they figure out it doesn't bother me."

"Or they'll continue because they know you'll never rat them out."

Scorpius sighed exasperatedly. "Does the Headmistress really have to know?"

Professor Longbottom's face was a study—Scorpius couldn't discern what he was thinking. "Professor McGonagall will be informed," he repeated, "but I'll try my best to talk her down from too severe a punishment, if that's any better. You must understand, Mr. Malfoy, that it is my duty as a Professor to ensure the safety and wellbeing of my students. Three-against-one-dueling on the marble staircase does _not_ ensure your safety and wellbeing."

Scorpius's face fell slightly. "I understand, Professor." Longbottom clapped Scorpius on the shoulder and walked outside toward the greenhouses.

"Scorpius?" Rose and Allie appeared at the head of the marble staircase. "Was that Neville—er, I mean, Professor Longbottom?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said. He hesitated, then added, "We were just talking. He wanted to know if I'd be going out for Quidditch. Nice bloke."

Allie flashed him a grateful smile and led the way into the Great Hall. This early, only a few students were out of bed—indeed, as soon as they assumed their seats at the Ravenclaw table, Rose propped her head on her arms and began to snore lightly. Allie giggled and tickled her friend's ear with a quill. Rose stirred slightly and turned her head. Allie stuck the quill up Rose's nose. Rose snorted and jerked awake, swearing loudly. Scorpius, sitting across from them, was already doubled up with laughter. Rose glared at her two friends. "This is the problem with friends," she complained as the latecomers swarmed the House tables. "After a while, they feel comfortable enough to harass you without fear of getting jinxed into oblivion."

"As if you can perform a proper jinx yet," Allie retorted brightly. "Honestly Rose, making the jinx-you-into-oblivion threat on our first day? Bit hasty, don't you think?" Rose's retort was lost in the flurry of hundreds of wings as the mail owls swooped onto the students. Orion, Scorpius's eagle owl, landed exactly where a pitcher of pumpkin juice had stood moments before—some older students had wisely removed any objects in danger of being knocked over or perched upon. Allie's barn owl and Rose's pygmy owl joined them, hooting and clamoring for attention.

For Scorpius, Orion bore two letters and a small package—one letter from his parents and grandmother, expressing their pride at him becoming a Ravenclaw; the package contained eagle-shaped toffees made fresh by his mother. The second letter, however, was from Scorpius's grandfather, stating Lucius's disappointment that Scorpius wasn't Sorted into Slytherin, and a hope that Scorpius might still make a nice, pureblooded marriage one day. Scorpius promptly tore up the letter from Lucius and shared the toffees with everyone within reach. Finally, as Scorpius was finishing his third helping of scrambled eggs, Professor Flitwick came around with their timetables.

"One of each class and double Herbology with the Slytherins," Rose observed.

"Analysis?" Allie inquired, flipping idly through _the Quibbler._

"Herbology: excellent," Scorpius said. "Slytherins: bleh."

"Careful, Zabini, no need to be so harsh!" Professor Longbottom scolded that afternoon. Hayden Zabini made a face and resumed repotting her Crooning Chrysanthemums, trying not to tear their delicate roots as they attempted to wrap themselves lovingly around the girl's wrist and arm. "Now, if you can manage it, who can tell me the distinguishing properties of Crooning Chrysanthemums? Ms. Weasley?"

Rose lowered her hand, the bulbs still clinging to her fingers swinging wildly. "Crooning Chrysanthemums are the key ingredient in most love potions, including Amorentia," she panted, struggling with the persistent plants. "As they mature, the color of their petals change from white to pink to red to lilac, corresponding with the different colors of roses a person can give to the person they fancy, or whatever. As the plant matures, its potency is magnified—still, a lilac Chrysanthemum is incredibly rare, only five have been found in the last century." She finally removed the last of the Chrysanthemum roots and shoved them unceremoniously into a clay pot, where Scorpius quickly buried them under a heap of fertilizer.

"Right, take another ten points for Ravenclaw," Professor Longbottom was saying amusedly. The Slytherins glared and muttered darkly—between all of Rose and Scorpius's right answers, Ravenclaw had gained about a hundred points over the course of the day. In fact, Rose and Scorpius were currently engaged in a kind of perverse competition, both of them vying to be the top student without actually admitting it.

Professor Longbottom glanced at the clock behind him and announced, "All right, everyone, finish up your trays, it's time to pack up!" The first years let out grateful moans as they brushed off their hands and retrieved their bags from the corners of the room. As one, they trooped out of the greenhouses and back to the castle, the Ravenclaws leaving the Slytherins at the entrance hall as they trudged down to the dungeons for Potions.

Scorpius had to admit, he was most intrigued by what attractions this class held—his father had told him numerous tales of the ambitious, aging Professor Slughorn, and Scorpius was itching to see for himself if all the stories were true. He was almost too late—the Ravenclaws had barely reached the bottom of the winding steps when the door flew open and the waiting Hufflepuffs filed in before them.

Professor Slughorn exactly like Draco had described him—vast, mustached, and wearing emerald green robes and a crimson velvet smoking jacket. For the first day, he wheezed, they would begin with something simple—a Sleeping Draft. Scorpius found it simple enough; there was something calming in all the measuring and following directions, and he was pleased to find that at the end of the period, his potion was the precise creamy color and smooth, light texture described as the desired result. In fact, things didn't really get terribly interesting until Professor Slughorn came around at the end of the lesson to inspect everyone's work. Sometimes he passed by with a simple nod or grimace—sometimes he lingered at a certain cauldron and chatted animatedly with the student behind it.

"Oho, you're Rose Weasley, then? Ron and Hermione Weasley's oldest?" he inquired of Rose.

"Er, yes, sir," she replied, equally bemused and resigned.

"I see you have your mother's brains," Slughorn continued with a satisfied air, examining her potion (which Scorpius noted was just a little too thick). "Where is she working now?"

"At the Ministry, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She's also an advisor for the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. And Dad's an Auror with Uncle Harry."

"Ah, yes, dear old Harry, haven't seen him in a while," Slughorn gushed delightedly. "Do you see a lot of him, then?"

"Yes, sir," Rose said wearily. "Every summer and holiday. He and my dad are best mates, you know."

"Of course, of course," Slughorn replied, moving on to Allie. "And you're Neville and Luna Longbottom's daughter, I can see the resemblance. Your parents were quite the assets in the Battle of Hogwarts, my dear—your father even destroyed You-Know-Who's last Horcrux, how can anyone forget that? Pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the Sorting Hat, of all things…but I can see you inherited your brains from your mother, she always was a hand at Potions."

"Really? She never mentioned it. She always told me she enjoyed Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts." It seemed that Allie had also inherited her mother's quirk for voicing uncomfortable truths.

"Ah," Slughorn said, rather weakly, before moving on to Scorpius's potion. "Mm, now here's a splendid Sleeping Draft, best I've seen yet! I—oh," he trailed off lamely, realizing it was Draco Malfoy's son he was praising. Scorpius could feel his face start to flush and looked at the floor; Slughorn was known for his aversion of being friendly towards Death Eater families. The large man made a move to leave their table.

"You know, Professor, Scorpius's grandmother saved Uncle Harry's life during the Battle of Hogwarts," he heard Rose say, loudly and clearly. "Uncle Harry told me if it wasn't for Narcissa Malfoy, he probably wouldn't've lived to take down Voldemort." Rose glared at those who squeaked or shuddered at the use of You-Know-Who's name.

"Ah, yes, quite right, Ms. Weasley," Slughorn said a little nervously. "Erm—twenty points to Ravenclaw for your really superb potion, Mr. Malfoy." The professor turned and bustled away to the Hufflepuffs.

"You didn't have to do that," Scorpius muttered, pink spots of color still warming his pale face.

"Of course I did," Rose replied. "I couldn't let him pass over you like that, when you made the best potion in here."

Scorpius snorted. "He actually behaved worse that Chang and Bones. They at least gave me a chance once they knew I was interested in the class."

"That's because Professor Chang and Professor Bones have common sense," Allie commented idly. "Professor Slughorn has none."

Rose and Scorpius contained their laughter, but just barely.

_All in all, not a bad first day_, Scorpius thought as he climbed into his four-poster in Ravenclaw Tower. _It's good to have some real friends._ He fell asleep with a smile on his pale face, somehow softening his pointed chin and sharp features. Had anyone been awake to see him, they would have said he didn't look that much like his father after all.

_**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Generation: Christmas**

The next few months passed by quietly for the three friends, with Rose and Scorpius still working furiously (and silently) to beat the other for the top spot in their year, and Scorpius neglecting to mention the numerous attacks he endured from older students. In fact, when Professor Flitwick came around with the list of students who would be staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays, Scorpius was almost sorry that he wasn't signing up.

"Don't worry about it," Allie told him. "Mum and Dad talk about wanting to travel during the Christmas and Easter holidays when they think I'm not listening. You know, once I'm old enough. Since my great-grandmother and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye, I'll probably stay here. You and Rose can keep me company." Scorpius appreciated her invitation, but doubted his family would be very thrilled with the idea; they had barely begun to acknowledge Rose and Allie in their letters, and his grandfather hadn't sent him any since Scorpius had written his family that he'd become best mates with a Weasley and a Longbottom.

So it was with a rather strong sense of foreboding that Scorpius exited the Hogwarts Express and bade Rose and Allie good-bye.

_**Rose POV:**_

BOOM!

"Boys!" Harry roared, bursting out of his and Ginny's room and charging up three flights of stairs to Fred and George's old room. When he flung the door open, the small landing he stood on was enveloped by thick black smoke that smelled strongly of burnt toast and petroleum. After clearing the acrid smoke away with a wave of his wand, Harry beheld James, Albus, and Hugo all sprawled on the ground with black smudges on their faces and their hair standing on end. The black, smoking, twisted remains of whatever they had been tampering with lay on Albus's camp bed.

"They were trying to combine a Decoy Detonator with that old punching cannon!" Rose's voice protested. The indignant faces of Harry's niece and daughter appeared around the sides of the bed farthest away from the wreckage.

"A fine way to wake up on Christmas morning!" Lily muttered mutinously.

James, who had been thrown against the legs of the bedside table by the force of the explosion, grinned and gingerly returned the lamp in his lap to its place. "Oh, untwist your knickers, girls, it's not like we hurt anything."

"You call _this_ not hurting anything?" Alastor, Bill and Fleur's sixth-year son asked. He, Fred, and Remus and Penny—Charlie's fourth-year son and Percy's fourth-year daughter—had all congregated behind Harry along with their parents, benignly interested. Ginny sighed resignedly.

"James, Al, you stay here and clean all this up. Everyone else, head on downstairs; your presents are under the tree."

"But Hugo—"

"Will stay and help clean up," Hermione cut in sternly.

James, Albus, and Hugo groaned as their siblings and cousins gave joyful shouts and raced down to the living room—where they walked in on Teddy Lupin greeting Victoire, Alastor's seventh-year sister, with unhealthy enthusiasm.

"_Ahem_," Rose coughed delicately, just as Alastor yelled, "Oy! I'd appreciate it if you didn't snog my sister right in front of me, Ted!"

"Wotcher, 'Lastor," Teddy grinned, giving them each a hug or a handclasp while Victoire put herself back together. Like her brother, her perfect blond hair had a faintly reddish tint, though their eyes were the same, very blue shade as their mother. For today, Teddy was her opposite, with the dark hair and eyes he inherited from his grandmother. The couple wisely decided to retire to a loveseat as the younger kids dove into their mountains of gifts.

_Yet another benefit of having such a large family_, Rose thought gleefully, pulling her sapphire-blue Weasley sweater over her head. Suddenly, she froze, one hand halfway extended toward a box of Grandma Molly's fudge. She had just spied two smaller packages buried beneath the avalanche from her family. One was wrapped in plain brown paper, tied with a simple string—the other was wrapped in green paper with flashing red lights and an enormous white-and-gold bow. Rose grinned and abandoned the fudge.

Allie had given her a butterbeer-cork-necklace, Scorpius a box of Special Edition Chocolate Frogs (_Complete with Ten Brand-New Cards and a Chocolate Frog Card Checklist!_). Rose opened and ate a Chocolate Frog as she read their notes, glad she had taken the liberty to send them gifts as well.

"Ooo, Special Edition Chocolate Frogs, those are hard to come by," James commented over her shoulder. "Who sent them?"

"Scorpius," Rose replied without thinking.

"_Scorpius?_" many voices asked at once. Rose turned to see her entire family staring at her. Since there were twenty-two of them crammed inside the small room, it was very disconcerting. Rose found her little brother Hugo with her eyes and glared at him, her ears turning red. He shrugged sheepishly.

"You couldn't keep it from them forever, Rose, and you know how Mum gets when she really wants to know something. She could tell I was keeping a secret."

"So you knew Rose was friends with that ruddy Malfoy?" James asked incredulously. Albus, Hugo, and the rest looked from James to their parents, as if following a tennis match.

"James, Rose is perfectly capable of choosing her own friends," Hermione told him gently. "And Draco Malfoy isn't nearly as bad as he used to be—you can't go around judging people by their ancestry."

"She's right, you know," Harry added, frowning. "You're starting to sound like the old Draco Malfoy, back when he first joined the Death Eaters."

James stared at his father, eyes bulging and sputtering incoherently.

_Definitely as bad as Ron,_ Hermione thought, momentarily amused.

"MERLIN!" James finally burst out. "I'm not being like a Death Eater, Dad, it's just—he's just—he's a bloody MALFOY!"

"James Sirius Potter, you watch your language!" Ginny cut in sharply.

"I'm sorry, Mum, but—"

"Look at it this way," Teddy interrupted, forestalling another incomprehensible outburst. "My grandma and her cousin Sirius were both members of the Black family—really big pureblood fanatics, the whole lot of them were in Slytherin. Look where they ended up; Grandma married a Muggle and Sirius was Sorted into Gryffindor and joined the Order of the Phoenix!"

As James took a breath to retort, someone behind him softly said, "Just give Scorpius a chance, James. Please."

Rose rarely pleaded with anyone—she was the staunch protector, proud and smart and quick-tempered; begging didn't suit her personality. So when Rose begged her cousin to judge Scorpius without taking the rest of his family into consideration, James knew she only did so out of desperation.

James sighed dramatically. "Only for you, Ickle Rosiekins."

"Don't call me that!" Everyone laughed, the tension broken.

_**Scorpius POV: **_

"Wow, Mum, thanks!" Scorpius exclaimed, gray eyes wide as he lovingly examined the pages of _Hogwarts, A History: First Edition_, which he had just unwrapped. Alessandra smiled.

"I knew how hard you were looking for it," she replied, as Scorpius rushed over and hugged her fiercely. Cassiopeia, Scorpius's five-year-old sister, squealed with delight as she zoomed around the cozy sitting room on her new toy broomstick, with Draco hurrying along behind her, pretending to try and catch the rambunctious brunette. Unlike Scorpius, Cassie had taken after their mother, with the same dark, glossy curls and smoky blue eyes. When Draco collapsed onto the carpeted floor in mock exhaustion, Cassie hovered closer to observe the phenomenon. The instant she was close enough, Draco sprang up and made a dramatic lunge at his daughter, growling and laughing at the same time. Cassie sped toward her brother for shelter, shrieking, "Scorpie! Save me, Scorpie!" When she reached Scorpius, Cassie flung herself at his waist, clinging with all her might. At that moment, Draco pounced, tackling his children to the ground. Alessandra sat limply in her chair, head thrown back as she roared with laughter.

A polite tapping noise at the window drew their attention, and their grins evaporated at the sight of the familiar, dignified Great Horned owl sitting on the ledge outside. Silently, Alessandra rose, opened the window, retrieved the parchment from the owl's beak, and returned to her chair. Breaking the Malfoy seal, she opened the letter and began to read. As she did so, her expression traveled swiftly from apprehension to suspicion to disgust to intense dislike to righteous indignation. Fuming soundlessly, she passed the letter to Draco without a word. Scorpius immediately recognized his grandfather's cultured script. Draco read the letter, glanced at his wife, and told Scorpius and Cassie, "We've been invited to Christmas dinner at Malfoy Manor, with your grandparents. You'd best get cleaned up."

Scorpius nodded somberly and carried Cassie off to make themselves presentable. Cassie sighed and leaned her head against her brother's shoulder; even at age five, she had figured out that dinner at Malfoy Manor meant Grandfather was in a foul mood and wanted home court advantage. Scorpius rubbed her back consolingly.

Back in the sitting room, as Draco tidied up after their horseplay, Alessandra remained in her chair, staring angrily at the wall. "How could he dare…?"

"He is who he is, _amore_. He still believes in pure blood and preserving the old family values."

"Narcissa has embraced the new values; why can't he?"

"Because…I don't think he has it in him. There is nothing he detests more than admitting he was wrong about something."

Alessandra was silent for a moment. Then, "Why can't he accept Scorpius and Cassie for who they are? It's bad enough that most of the Wizarding world looks only for their surname in them—but their own grandfather?"

"Did you read that last line? 'I have reason to believe my time on this earth is drawing to a close—'"

"—and I wish to leave the future generations of Malfoys well-provided for in both coin and ethics.' Bah!"

Draco nodded. "Indeed. But if we don't turn up, he'll just Apparate over here, yell at us, Apparate back to the Manor, and stew for a few weeks. And we can't leave Mother alone with him on Christmas—I don't think any of us could bear the thought of it."

Alessandra sighed, reluctant but resolved. "Very well then. I'll go help get Cassie ready. We'll probably have to use the Body-Bind spell to get her into that lace dress Narcissa gave her."

The moment Scorpius stepped over the threshold of his grandparents' home, he knew that they were in for a long, painful evening. His grandmother stood alone in the foyer, waiting for them, her mouth tight and her blue eyes dissatisfied. However, when she saw the four of them, she greeted them warmly, embracing everyone in turn. That was the thing Scorpius loved about Narcissa; she allowed herself to be touched by the relaxed, cheerful demeanor that emanated from Alessandra like a pleasant smell. Unlike some people Scorpius could think of…well, person, actually.

"Narcissa," said a commanding voice from the dining room. The adults exchanged glances—Narcissa's apologetic, Alessandra's wary, and Draco's somber—and herded Scorpius and Cassie toward their grandfather's voice.

Like all the public rooms in Malfoy Manor, the dining room was elaborate, costly, and dark, with black walls, velvet curtains, and a cold black marble hearth. The long table was made of ebony wood, the chairs surrounding it upholstered in black leather. The rich Oriental carpets were mossy green, as was the silk runner that lay along the middle of the table; silver vases filled with pine boughs accented empty silver goblets and flatware, all embossed with the Malfoy family crest. No one would ever guess that just twenty years ago, Lord Voldemort sat at the head of that table, surrounded by his Death Eaters, plotting the downfall of Rose Weasley's uncle.

Now, Lucius Malfoy faced the door at the opposite end of that long table, a scowl upon his pale face, his long white-blond hair fanned out across his back. Clouds of steam issued from his nose and mouth in the glacial room. Cassie shivered.

A tiny crease formed between Narcissa's fair brows—she flicked her wand at the grand fireplace as they made their way to their seats, and the logs lying in wait abruptly burst into flame. Lucius did nothing, sitting frozen as if a statue as the rest took their seats. When they were all settled, he rapped his wand smartly against the table, and the winter salads appeared.

He was stonily silent the rest of the meal, speaking only to inquire as to whether Cassie had shown any magical ability yet. Cassie stated quietly that she had levitated an apple out of the garden into her room just last week. Lucius was appeased.

Then the dessert came, and with it, the subject of Hogwarts.

"So Scorpius," Narcissa encouraged, "tell us about school. What are your favorite classes?"

Scorpius brightened. "Well, they're all fantastic, but I think I like Herbology best—we never know for sure what Professor Longbottom will have in store for us next. Did I tell you about the day we experimented on cross-pollination with the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_?"

"So you're doing well at Hogwarts, Scorpius?" Lucius asked, a little too nonchalant. "Keeping your grades up to snuff?"

"Yes, Grandfather."

"At the top of your year?"

Scorpius hesitated, not liking where the conversation was headed. "I can't be certain, Grandfather, but I believe so. It's definitely what I want."

"And how do your friends feel about your aspirations?"

"Father," Draco began, but Scorpius cut him off.

"They encourage me, Grandfather—Rose and Allie know what academics mean to me. Rose wants to be in the top spot too, and she's giving me a run for my money, but it's a friendly competition. Allie thinks we're nutters for caring so much."

Lucius's eyes narrowed; Cassie shrunk a little in her chair. "A Weasley half-blood is close to besting you at academics? The offspring of a Mudblood and a blood traitor? I could have sworn your parents told me you were intelligent."

"Lucius!"

"Father—"

"Scorpius! _What are you doing_?"

Scorpius's chair fell to the floor with a BANG as he sprang up, flushed with fury, his right hand searching beneath his robes for a wand he didn't carry. He trembled violently with rage, his teeth bared and his steely eyes murderous. Lucius watched him, one long-fingered hand tensed to grab his own wand. Alessandra put a hand on her son's thin shoulder as she rose.

"Draco, I believe we have overstayed our welcome. Come, Scorpius, Cassie—we will leave your father and your grandparents to their goodbyes." With a fleeting hug and a kiss on the cheek from Narcissa, the three retreated to the foyer. For several long moments, Draco and his parents sat in perfect silence.

"Father, Alessandra and I decided, when Scorpius got his letter, that we would not interfere with whom he makes friends with at Hogwarts. If Scorpius is happy with Rose and Allie as friends, I am thrilled—hell, I'm actually thankful a couple of kids gave him a chance."

"A Longbottom and a Weasley, Draco," Lucius snarled through gritted teeth. "A Longbottom and a _Weasley_."

"I don't care if they're a banshee and a werewolf, so long as Scorpius is content," Draco said frankly. "My hostility towards those families is in the past, even if yours isn't."

Lucius shook his head. "My physician tells me I have contracted dragon pox. You will see me only a few more times in my lifetime, and I hope it will be on better terms than this." Narcissa let out a long, shaky breath, as if she was trying to hold back tears. "You may go."

**AN: Yay long chapters! PK, there it is, hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW, people, it's not that hard, you just push the little "Go" button down there. **_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Generation: Truths, Fights, and Promises**

The holidays did not end on a happy note for Scorpius; Lucius's insults still ringing in his ears, Scorpius spent the last few days before school started cooped up in his bedroom, immersing himself in piles of extra credit schoolwork to beat down his anger. _He had no right_, he kept telling himself. _He's dying of dragon pox, and he wants to end things on good terms, and then he goes and insults my best mates! Filthy hypocrite._

Draco, Alessandra, and Cassie knew well enough not to bother him—he resembled a cat in that he would only do something when he was good and ready. Nevertheless, when Scorpius finally came downstairs for breakfast the day before the Hogwarts Express would whisk him off to school and gave everyone a weak smile, Cassie hugged him, the creases smoothed out of Alessandra's forehead, and Draco smiled and nodded his approval. And all through breakfast and making plans for the Easter holidays, Scorpius resolved never to speak to his Grandfather again, and to never tell Rose and Allie what Lucius had said.

He might have succeeded, too, if the attack attempts hadn't doubled with the beginning of the new term.

-X-

Scorpius knew that if any of his classmates were ill-disposed toward him, nine times out of ten it was because that student's parents had taught him or her to be so. After spending a good two weeks in said parents' company, if logically followed that, with the old hate for the Malfoy family fresh in their minds, more students would vent their feelings on the nearest vulnerable member—Scorpius. He didn't mind—he was used to it—he just didn't expect them to get so carried away.

-X-

One lazy afternoon in February, Scorpius was returning to Ravenclaw Tower alone after his last class of the day—Potions. He had stayed behind to ask a few questions about ingredient substitution.

He'd never actually known the identity of the first three to attack him, only that they were Death Eater supporters; the very few left were also very zealous. They waited for him on the stairs up to the entrance hall, blocking the way.

"We'll send your filthy half-blood mother the remains of your body, Malfoy," the biggest one said. Scorpius set his bag against the wall and drew his wand; he didn't care if they insulted him until hell froze over, but he allowed no one to insult his family.

"Keep my mother out of this," he warned, his wand steady.

The one at the top of the stairs sneered. "_Muffliato_," he said simply, pointing at Slughorn's office. His figure, outlined by the light of the entrance hall, was short and rotund. "Why don't you make us, Malfoy?" he taunted. "Why don't you make us shut up about rotten half-blood Mummy and pitiful wittle Squib Sissy? Why—"

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Scorpius yelled, half-hoping it would work, his adrenaline-enhanced nerves singing as the fat boy was lifted off his feet and flung down the corridor. The last figure drew its wand and said spitefully, "Yell all you want; no one will hear you, not with the Muffliato Charm in effect." Scorpius realized it was a girl who spoke and smirked.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" But the girl blocked the jet of red light and shot thin ropes out of the tip of her wand. Scorpius dodged quickly, but the ropes still caught and bound his ankles together. Scorpius fell, swore loudly, and backed into a corner so they couldn't come at him from behind, firing jinxes as he went.

"Bloody firstie's tougher than we thought," the girl panted. "Call in the others!" The large boy pointed his wand at the stairwell, and indistinct silver shapes rushed out of his wand and out of sight. _Patronus Charms_, Scorpius thought, momentarily distracted, and one curse exploded into the wall next to his head as another hit his ribs like an iron punch. Gasping for breath, Scorpius cast a Shield Charm against the reinforcements that were now descending into the dungeons—the fat boy was coming around farther along the corridor.

"The three of you can't handle one first-year?" one of the new boys asked, his voice thick with scorn. "Pathetic."

"No first-year I ever saw can whip out a Shield Charm," the girl snapped. "If you're so great, why don't you take him on?"

The new boy's face hardened. "Happy to. His blood traitor grandmother's the reason my dad's in Azkaban."

"SHUT UP!" Scorpius bellowed; it made him crazy when people insulted his family. The new boy sneered.

"Never, kid." He raised his wand…

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" The boy's arms snapped against his body abruptly; he fell flat on his face like a wooden board. Behind him, at the top of the stairs, stood an army of redheads, dotted with the occasional darker head. Scorpius's attackers had forgotten to use the Muffliato Charm on the stairs.

Chaos ensued. Every Potter and Weasley of Hogwarts age—plus Allie, Brian Finnigan, and James and Fred's friend Diana Jordan—flooded the corridor, beating the older students back toward Slughorn's office. Scorpius lowered his Shield Charm to help, and immediately found Rose at his side.

"You okay?" she asked, tugging at the ropes binding his feet. "Allie and I came looking for you when you didn't come back to the common room, but James had the Marauder's Map—hm? Oh, it's a map of Hogwarts, Uncle Harry gave it to James last year—anyway, we'd just found all of _them_ hanging around the courtyard when we heard you yelling."

A cure flew over their heads, ruffling Rose's curls. Scorpius took careful aim and Confunded an attacker that would've Stunned Penny as she defended herself against the girl attacker. Rose looked on with mingled awe and jealousy. "How do you know all those spells? I know Professor Bones hasn't taught us Shield Charms yet." Scorpius shrugged.

"This sort of thing usually happens to me, when I first get someplace new," Scorpius explained. "Even abroad, most kids have heard of me and my family and what they did during the war twenty years ago. Usually they just ignore me or give me the Evil Eye every time they see me, but some will go as far as bullying. Mum and Father taught me a few extra spells before I got here."

"But you're not supposed to use magic outside of school!" Rose cried, looking scandalized.

"I didn't," Scorpius said patiently. "I practiced in an empty classroom last term until I got it right. Would you mind ducking for a moment? That fat one's spotted us."

As Rose ducked and Scorpius fired off a Leg-Locker Curse, the battling turmoil of the corridor froze abruptly; Diana Jordan's eyes widened as she was suspended in midair, dodging a jinx.

Professor Longbottom strode up to Scorpius and Rose, smiling sardonically. "And you said they'd give up."

-X-

"But why didn't you tell us you were being attacked?" Rose demanded. "We could've helped you." Allie nodded in agreement.

The whole lot of them were in the hospital wing with Scorpius, who had just recounted the numerous instances of bullying he had endured to Professor McGonagall while Madam Pomfrey fussed over him and the rest of the friends who had come to his rescue. A huge purple bruise spread across the right side of his ribcage, and there were tiny cuts all over his face and arms from the shattered rock. He'd tried to make the others go first—some of them were worse off than he was—but somehow, by the time they all reached they hospital wing, everyone but him was unscathed. (He supposed that one would learn healing spells fairly early, with such a large, energetic family) Scorpius tried to apologize for all of them getting hurt on his behalf, but they waved it away. "I've had worse," Albus had said cheerfully. "And we hurt them worse than they hurt us." He'd glanced over at the group of beds surrounded by curtains against the opposite wall.

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall's voice yanked him back to the present.

"Hm? Oh, well, they weren't your battles to fight."

"Scorpius…" Rose said in a warning tone.

"Mr. Malfoy, why didn't you wish anyone to know that you were being attacked by other students?" McGonagall asked in a voice that demanded an answer.

Scorpius thought for a moment. "Well, as far as not wanting you to know, Professor, I was pretty sure you'd contact my parents if the attacks continued, and I didn't want to worry them. The other students, it wasn't their business. But Rose and Allie," he said, turning to his friends. "I knew you'd want to help, and I didn't want to drag you into my battles and my mess and get hurt for it. I…erm…I guess I was also afraid you wouldn't want to be friends with me, once you saw how other people hated me," he muttered. "It's happened before." Scorpius transferred his gaze to the blanket covering the bed he was sitting on, plucking at stray threads. The room was silent.

Then a hard fist whacked the top of his head. "OW!"

"That was for even entertaining the notion that we would stop being friends with you for something you couldn't help," Rose said sternly.

Another person hit him open-handed on the back of the head. "HEY!"

"That was for not letting us help," Allie replied. "We're the only best friends you've got, bucko, so you're going to have to trust us. Anything else we should know about the secret life of Scorpius Malfoy?"

"_Scorpie_!"

"_Scorpie_?" Fred asked wickedly, as Cassie hurled herself into her brother's arms. Draco, Alessandra, and Professor Longbottom followed at a more dignified pace.

"You have a _sister_?" Rose asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Scorpius looked up at her over Cassie's dusky ringlets. "You never asked."

-X-

Draco and Alessandra stayed for a while, to be taken to the Headmistress's office and informed of the situation, while Cassie stayed with Scorpius and charmed away the frowns that had appeared at the sight of Draco Malfoy. Since Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley—the babies of the family—were already eight years old, none of them had been around a very young kid in years. Not only that, but Cassie was every bit as mischievous as her brother was intelligent, a fact that greatly entertained James and Fred. By the time Draco and Alessandra reentered to hospital wing, Cassie was already fast asleep in Diana Jordan's arms.

"She's really sweet," the black girl told Draco as the blond man relieved Diana of her burden. "A lot more energetic than Scorpius, though."

Draco smiled in thanks, Alessandra kissed Scorpius's forehead in farewell, and the Malfoys left the school. James turned to Scorpius.

"You know, you lot aren't as bad as I thought."

Scorpius grinned and the Gryffindors returned to their tower for the night. Only Rose and Allie remained as Madam Pomfrey gave Scorpius a last going-over, while Scorpius gave up on his last secret and told the two girls about Christmas dinner at Malfoy Manor. The following discussion—and hearty abuse of Lucius's values—lasted the rest of the lengthy examination. When the three friends finally made their way back up to Ravenclaw Tower, it was well past curfew, and Rose was still pursuing the argument she'd started in the hospital wing.

"Scorpius, you've got to trust that we won't abandon you at the first sign of trouble," she said fervently. "I mean, the three of us have been through a lot together already—difficult classes, arguments with our families, bullies—that kind of friendship just doesn't go away."

"Like Nargles," Allie put in. "You never see them, but they're always flying around, trying to confuse you…" she looked up at the high ceiling as if in search of the invisible Nargles.

Scorpius stared at his two unlikely friends with pleading gray eyes. "You promise? I've never had friends like you two, and if something, I—I—"

Rose and Allie moved toward him as one, hugging him fiercely. When they backed away, they noticed his high, pale cheeks were bright pink. "It was just a question," he muttered embarrassedly, and they laughed.

"I promise."

**AN: Okay, I know this chapter's a little shorter than previous ones, but hey, it's transitional; what are ya gonna do?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hello everybody! The customary shout-out to anyone who has or will ever review this story—THANK YOU! Just a warning—we're fast-forwarding to Scorpius, Rose, and Allie's sixth year at Hogwarts. James is now the oldest Potter/Weasley kid attending, so don't expect to hear much more about Victoire, Alastor, Remus, and Penny—though I may add them in again in later chapters, we'll see. Also, Scorpius and Rose are Ravenclaw prefects, and they're both on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team (with Allie commentating, of course!).**_

_**Thanks to my stellar-and-awesome-and-fantabulous-but-way-random beta, PhantomKat—You and your cupcakes rock!**_

-X-

**The Next Generation: Sixth Year**

"Oh, come _on_!" Scorpius moaned, as Rose's bushy red curls whipped around the door and out of the common room. Several other Ravenclaws snickered. "It's been months since she's even _looked_ at me! I don't even know what I did to upset her!"

Allie sighed from a couch near the window. "You scored higher on the O.W.L.s than she did. And McGonagall made you Quidditch Captain on top of that. She's wild with envy. I thought you'd figure it out by now." She turned a page of _the Quibbler_ idly.

Scorpius's gray eyes bulged in disbelief. "_O.W.L. scores_?" he asked incredulously. "My best friend is ignoring me because of _O.W.L. scores_? I only beat her in Defense Against the Dark Arts! She had to tutor me in Ancient Runes!"

"But you still got twelve 'Outstandings,' and Rose only got eleven," Allie explained patiently, hazel eyes kind.

"And Quidditch—I didn't ask to be Quidditch Captain!"

"Yes, I know, but the intervention of an objective third party further proves the conjecture that you're the better Quidditch player. Or so Rose thinks."

Scorpius's shoulders slumped. "She thinks I'm better than her at Quidditch?"

"No, she thinks you're better than her at everything. And it doesn't help that you've gotten really popular over the last year or so. Where is Hayden, anyway?" asked Allie suddenly, curiously peering at him over the top of _the Quibbler_.

"We're just friends now," Scorpius replied absently, running a hand through his white-blond hair. "She thought there'd be an 'us' after Hogwarts, and I didn't. There's too much I want to do first. D'you think she'd be in the library, or the Room of Requirement?"

"Probably the courtyard. She said something about meeting up with James and Al and the others when she saw you coming downstairs. Say hi for me."

-X-

Rose was indeed sitting in the courtyard, surrounded by her brother, cousins, and their friends, still in a rotten mood. She tried to make another run for it when she saw Scorpius heading toward her, but Al held her back.

"…have to face him sooner or later," Scorpius heard him say as he approached the group. Everyone greeted him cheerfully—the fight back in first year had firmly established their friendship, into which Lily, Hugo, Lilac Finnigan, and Patrick and Claire Patil-Thomas had all been admitted. The whole motley crew (all Gryffindors) was now assembled in the courtyard, grinning as they witnessed Scorpius and Rose's confrontation. The bushy-haired redhead in question turned to face Scorpius with a scowl.

"What?" she snapped.

"O.W.L.s, Rose?" Scorpius shot back. "This whole thing has been about O.W.L.s? I mean, I knew you were competitive, but this is a little over the top, don't you think?"

Rose sneered. "You don't know anything about me, Scorpius Malfoy. Don't pretend like you do."

"Your favorite class is Arithmancy, your favorite professor's Bones, your favorite color is blue," Scorpius drawled. "Your Quidditch team is the Chudley Cannons, you hate peanuts but you love peanut butter, you're allergic to eggs, you love being in Ravenclaw even though the rest of your family's in Gryffindor, and you want to be a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts, like your Uncle Bill. What, did you think I was deaf al FIVE YEARS we've been friends?"

Rose's face (and ears) turned an alarming shade of red. "Oh, wipe that smirk off your face, you prat, you look like a gargoyle. I'm surprised you descended from your lofty pedestal of popularity just to speak to me."

"Oh, that's rich, coming from someone who has such a condescending attitude." Scorpius could feel a headache brewing behind his forehead, a side effect of his anger. "You know the real reason you're so bloody put off is because you can't fathom the idea of anyone being better than you at anything, even Quidditch! You're used to being Little Miss Perfect and when someone turns up who can knock you off _your_ pedestal, you can't handle it!"

"Oh, so I'm Miss Perfect, am I?" Rose shrieked, taking a step forward so that she was right in his face. "Well, if I'm such a burden, why don't you just run off to your little girlfriend, then, and tell her how positively _thrilled_ you are that you're living up to your Grandfather's expectations, by using her to make up for your mum's lack of pure blood?"

"I don't have a ruddy girlfriend!" Scorpius bellowed, and Rose's blue eyes widened in shock. "AND DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT MY GRANDFATHER!"

"Yeah, that was a bit much, Rose," James commented from the sidelines. Both combatants spared him a fleeting glare before turning back to their opponent.

"I really don't get you anymore, Rose," Scorpius told her savagely. "We've been best mates for years, us and Allie, and we make jokes, and get in and out of scrapes, and help each other study, and play Quidditch, and share prefect duties; we even helped each other through all our grandparents' deaths—Allie's great-grandmother and Grandpa Xeno, your Granddad and Grandma Granger, and my Grandfather—_and_ we went to Victoire's and Alastor's weddings together! Are you really just going to toss that all aside? What is _one grade_ compared to everything we've been through?"

Rose burst into tears and fled from the courtyard, leaving Scorpius dumbstruck. He looked at the others.

"She's never done that before," Diana remarked, settling back against James. Fred shook his head wonderingly.

"Probably just realized what an idiot she'd been lately," Hugo said knowingly. He was tall and gangly like Rose, but he had short, straight brown hair and eyes, and was distinctly less bookish than his sister. "Better go after her now, Scorp, while she's in a remorseful mood."

"Maybe we should all go," Lily suggested, observing her cousin's retreating figure with worry.

"Oh, I'm sure Scorpius can charm away her tears without any help from us," Al assured her, green eyes sparkling wickedly behind his glasses. Everyone else grinned knowingly; James shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Scorpius whacked Al gently on the head as he hurried after Rose—just because Scorpius thought of Al as the brother he never had, didn't give the black-haired boy the right to blab Scorpius's secrets all over the castle. Then again, no one really seemed surprised…

Damned if he knew how it happened, but somewhere along the way Scorpius found himself in love with Rose Weasley. One day he looked at her from across their table in the library and was immediately captivated by the pure golden lights shimmering in her fiery curls. He'd gotten his first "A" on the next day's test because he couldn't concentrate with her sitting next to him, her exposed knee inches away from touching his leg. Eventually, he'd been able to hide his feelings when he was around her—he had no reason to believe she liked him in return, after all, and he didn't think he could bear it if their friendship was ruined—but when she'd started dating in fourth year, he'd taken to sulking in the Three Broomsticks with an amused Al and an irate James. After that, it seemed like everyone knew about his "more-than-friendly" feelings for his best friend. Everyone except Rose.

So when he finally caught up with Rose in the library, with her head on her arms and her back shaking with sobs, his heart ached and he discovered he had the capacity for hating himself for making her cry. Scorpius slowly approached her table and lowered himself into a chair next to her.

"Rose?" She turned her face away from him. He laid a gentle hand on her back, resisting the urge to take her face in his hands and turn it toward him. "Rose, come on." She shook her head, still sobbing quietly, and his heart broke a little more as he watched. "Rosie, _please_," he pleaded, but she just sobbed harder.

"Oh, shut up, Scorpius!"

Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't that; he reeled back in his chair, his shock apparent on his pale face. "What?"

"Stop being so _nice_," Rose sniffed. "You're only making it worse." She wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"Making _what_ worse?" Scorpius wanted to know, immediately digging his handkerchief out of his pocket and wondering if all girls acted like this.

Rose took the hankie without thinking. "You're just reminding me even more of what an _arse_ I've been toward you, and how much you didn't deserve it." Her cerulean eyes brimmed with tears again.

Unthinkingly, Scorpius covered his hand with his. "Well, it's nothing to cry over. I'm just glad you're speaking to me again." He tried desperately to ignore the warm, tingling sensation creeping up his arm from the point where his hand met Rose's.

The oblivious object of his undying devotion laughed. "Always the voice of reason," Rose said, smiling and drying her eyes. "After talking to you, nothing seems as bad as it really is." Scorpius's heart swelled against his ribs as he basked in the glow of her smile. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes lazily.

"Ah, well, that's what the ladies tell me," he said nonchalantly. "How do I know you aren't just trying to butter me up, like they do?"

No response. Scorpius cracked an eyelid, curious as to why she didn't reply to his banter. What he saw made him sit up and open both eyes fully.

Rose was staring wide-eyed at her hand as if she'd never quite realized she had one before. Her ears turned bright red, and Scorpius could feel a blush mottling his pale face as well. They both quickly snatched their hands away at exactly the same moment.

"So, um, er," Scorpius blustered. "So you think we've made out—up, I mean, do you think we've made up sufficiently enough to go to Hogsmeade with Allie tomorrow?"

Rose blinked confusedly, as if she'd forgotten Allie existed at all. "Right. Hogsmeade with Allie."

"And you know Al will want to tag along," Scorpius said with a knowing smile.

Rose smiled back, though shakily at first. "To spend time with Allie. _Why_ he won't fess up, I'll never know—she'll never figure out he likes her if he doesn't just _tell_ her already."

Scorpius shrugged. "Maybe he's afraid of rejection, and how awkward it would be if things didn't work out."

But Rose waved this way. "Tosh. We both know that Allie adores Al, even if she's quiet about it."

Scorpius sighed inwardly, wondering if she guessed the double meaning in his words. But all he said was, "Come on. We'd better go tell Allie she can stop being indifferent to our row."

"Six years in Ravenclaw, and the best word you can come up with is 'row'?" Rose asked as they exited the library. "You're slipping."

-X-

_**AN: I love this chapter, even if it isn't my longest to date. Don't agree? Tell me. Agree? Tell me. Don't know how? Try pushing that little "Go" button on the bottom left—see where it takes you. Go on, just push it already!**_

_**Stay Tuned for more nail-biting Action!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while—all the cousins came over for Christmas, and I was completely swamped with schoolwork; Merry (Late) Christmas!**_

**The Next Generation: Hogsmeade**

"Bugger," Rose muttered absently, poring over a letter from her Uncle Harry at breakfast the next morning.

"What's up?" Scorpius asked, looking up from his bacon and kippers; Allie paused in the act of opening the latest edition of _the Quibbler_.

"It's those Snatchers again. They took a Muggle girl out of Surrey last night. Laura Thomas-Gates, Uncle Harry says. Hey, isn't that—?"

"Patrick and Claire's cousin," Allie finished, looking over at the unusually grim twins at the Gryffindor table. "I wondered why they looked so upset. The Snatchers are getting bolder, taking off with a Muggle like that."

"Who—or what—are Snatchers?" Scorpius wanted to know. Obviously a lot had been going on while Rose had been ignoring his existence.

"Well, back in the old days, they were gangs of brutes who ran around trying to catch fugitives from the Ministry, mostly Muggle-borns," Rose told him, folding the letter back up. "Recently, they've been coming around again, kidnapping underage wizards and witches for a hefty ransom. If the family takes too long, the kid gets handed over to Death Eater supporters, but that only happened the first time."

"What happened?" Scorpius asked apprehensively. He had to know, though he didn't think he'd like the answer.

The light dimmed in Allie's eyes as she said, "They used the Cruciatus Curse on him, recorded his screams onto a Howler, and sent the Howler to the family. Harry traced the letter back to the idiots and caught them, but the Snatchers themselves are still at large."

"Dad thinks they're just doing it for the money," Rose put in. "The Ministry was hard on the Death Eaters and their allies after the Second War."

"And Harry thinks it's vengeance," Allie retorted. "All the people they've kidnapped have some sort of tie to someone who fought against the Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts, people who profited monetarily after most of the old Wizarding families were convicted. It makes sense."

Sensing the continuation of yet another long-standing, long-winded Allie-versus-Rose argument, Scorpius quickly asked, "Why can't it be a little of both?"

The two girls gave him a Look, but all Rose said was, "Anyway, there's a whole lot of extra security around Hogsmeade; do you have any idea how many descendants of Hogwarts Heroes are at this school right now?"

"Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Thomases, Finnigans, Jordans—and that covers Grangers, Lovegoods, Patils, Browns, and Johnsons, too, and that's only the people we're friends with!" Scorpius concluded, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Don't forget about you," Allie reminded him. "According to Death Eater supporters, Voldemort would've won the war if the Malfoys hadn't double-crossed them."

"Oh, perfect," Scorpius muttered. He hadn't had to think about the stereotypes against his family in a long time—his unwavering friendship with Rose and Allie, and ultimately James, Al, and Lily, had banished any doubts concerning his character by second year.

"Cheer up, _Scorpie_," Al said from behind him. "No extra security's gonna stand between me and Honeydukes."

-X-

"How is it humanly possible that you can shove fifteen Canary Creams down your throat _without turning into a canary_?" Rose demanded of her cousin. "It defies every magical law of—oh, never mind." Al had suddenly turned into a giant, fluffy, fluorescent pink canary. Scorpius and Allie burst out laughing, as did everyone else on the crowded street when they spotted the huge magenta bird blinking against the reflected glare of sun on snow. Al's three friends bustled him off toward the Shrieking Shack for a little privacy while he molted.

"I'm gonna kill Fred," he muttered mutinously when all his feathers had fallen off. "He told me those weren't hexed yet."

"He probably just wanted a test subject," Rose said, Vanishing the pink feathers scattered across the snow. "Or he wanted to repay you for slipping that Fever Fudge into his shepherd's pie last week—he went around all day with pus-filled boils all over him, because the teachers recognized it as a Weasley product and wouldn't let him go see Madam Pomfrey. I'll vote for the latter, myself. Any other takers?"

Scorpius and Allie both raised their hands. With a triumphant _I-told-you-so_ look at Al, Rose picked up the last—and fluffiest—feather and stowed it in her pocket. The redhead stuck her tongue out at her cousin when Al scowled at her.

"Allie? Rose? Scorpius? Al?" Professor Longbottom rounded the bend in the path that led back to the village. "Oh, good, Al's molted already. Well, come on, you lot, there's a _reason_ why security's been doubled on the grounds."

Scorpius had only taken about two steps toward the path when several loud _cracks_ split the winter air. Cloaked and hooded figures appeared out of nowhere, wands drawn, converging in a circle around Scorpius and his friends that blocked Professor Longbottom from view. Without thinking, Scorpius fished his own wand out of his robes, and promptly Stunned one cloaked figure in the back as Longbottom Stunned the man in the chest. The other Snatchers sprang into action, and Scorpius could hear his friends shouting out jinxes behind him. Then three Snatchers surrounded him all at once, and he was absorbed in his own private battle as he ducked, dodged, and dueled his hardest. Duck, _Stupefy!_, spin, _Petrificus Totalus!, _dodge left, hit the ground, _Rictumsempra!, _jump, dodge right, barrel into middle Snatcher, _Levicorpus!—_

Rose screamed. Scorpius spun around and the biggest Snatcher caught him from behind around the throat. Scorpius struggled pointlessly to get at his friends; Rose's captor had grabbed her by the hair to expose her neck and now had rested his wand point against her pulse, Allie was slung unconsciously over one Snatcher's shoulder, and Al was being carried—beaten, bloody, and breathless—between two more. A voice said, "Oh, just beat the teacher and take the lot!" and suddenly the Snatcher holding him spun on the spot and there was darkness everywhere and his ribs were constricting and then, just as suddenly, white-hot pain exploded over his head and he knew no more.

_**AN: (dramatic chord) Ah, don't you just love nailbiters? Or is it 'cliffhangers'? Oh, who cares, hope you liked it! **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Okay, jeez, apparently I'm the only one around here who can appreciate a good cliffhanger—not that I'm about to resolve it, thank you very much, that's coming up in the next chapter…but for now, how about we all just enjoy this one?**_

**The Next Generation: The Enemy of My Enemy is My…er…Temporary Ally**

"Potter?!" Draco cried when he saw who stood on his front step. "_And_ Weasley? What in Merlin's beard are you two doing here?"

"We're asking to come inside and tell you what the bloody hell is going on," Ron replied grimly. Draco stared at him, blinked, and stood aside. Harry and Ron stepped into the airy foyer, noting the bright-eyed brunette observing them from behind the banister of the nearby staircase, and allowed themselves to be led into the parlor.

"Where's your wife?" Ron inquired.

"Alessandra is visiting her father in Milan," Draco replied. "Why? Is something wrong? Problem at the Ministry?" He could think of no other reason why his two once-archenemies would ask to speak to him outside of work.

"Yes and no," Harry said distractedly. "It's Scorpius. Well, Scorpius and Albus and Rose and Allie. Malfoy, what do you know about this new breed of Snatches?"

Draco turned paler, if that was possible. "Enough. What happened? Are they all right?"

Ron hesitated. "You've got to understand, Malfoy, that it's classified Auror information—and I'm not saying I believe this, but all the old Death Eaters are under suspicion right now, and well…"

"Weasley, he's my son, goddammit!" Draco shouted. "_Tell_ me why I'd have my own _son_ kidnapped! And the Death Eaters hate me just as much as you two!"

Harry winced. "You're preaching to the choir, Malfoy; it's just our policy." He glanced at Ron before continuing, "However, if you'll trust us, there's no rule against taking you with us to rescue the kids. We'll have to hurry, though—they won't be expecting an attack until after they send out the ransom notes. You haven't gotten one yet, have you?"

"No," Draco admitted, running a hand through his thinning blond hair. "Well, you know I've never really trusted you, Potter, even though I'm a reformed figure these days—"

"Told you, Harry," Ron interrupted, casting Draco a disgusted look. "He won't even risk his neck for his own son—"

"You didn't let me finish, _Weasel_," Draco snapped. "I was going to say, 'You know I've never trusted you, but I think we can put our differences aside to save our kids—if you can handle it.' I may have been a complete arse when we were in school, but I still love my son."

"Okay, okay, he's sorry," Harry said quickly. "If you're coming with us, we need to go _now._"

"Just let me Floo Alessandra," Draco replied, striding over to the fireplace and opening an ornate wooden box on the mantle. "But she'll want to know exactly how it happened, so brace yourselves." Draco threw the glittering dust into the flames, and stuck his head in the moment they turned green.

Ron looked at Harry. "Do you reckon we should believe him?" Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"His son was _kidnapped_, Ron! Slimy git or not, he's still a father—or did you forget what Lucius Malfoy did to find _his _son in the middle of a war? He abandoned Voldemort's side! And everyone says Draco ended up more decent than his dad, anyway."

"A simple 'ye' would've been fine," Ron muttered as Draco withdrew from the fire. A moment later, a figure appeared in the green flames, spinning rapidly. Finally, a dark-haired witch stepped out of the hearth, her classical features arranged into a mask of worry and determination. Harry's first thought was that she looked like a Roman statue dressed in wizard's robes. Alessandra Malfoy spotted them and immediately began the interrogation.

"I do not care about your idiotic policies or suspicions, I want to know what has happened to my son, right now!" Draco gave Harry and Ron apologetic looks as he hung his wife's cloak on a hook by the door. Ron was staring at Alessandra in shock, completely thrown off-balance. Harry recovered quicker.

"It's not a question of devotion to your son, Mrs. Malfoy, all former Death Eaters are under suspicion—"

"Then it is a good thing I was never a Death Eater," Alessandra snapped. "Where is my motive? Where is my husband's motive? Scorpius is our _son_, and you will tell me what has happened to him!" Her voice broke on the last word, and her stormy eyes bore into them with a rather manic gleam.

Harry blinked and opened his mouth to politely refuse, but Ron caught hold of his arm and whispered, "Cool it, mate. She's like Ginny or 'Mione when they get upset—just tell her already, it's the only way to calm her down; anyway, I doubt she'll let us leave without knowing the whole story first."

Harry hesitated, wavered, and relented with a quiet sigh; his internal sense of right and wrong always triumphed over Ministry policy. "Scorpius, Albus, Rose, and Allie were in Hogsmeade, near the Shrieking Shack. They were down by the Shack to give Al some privacy while he molted off about a dozen Canary Creams."

Ron chuckled.

"Neville—Professor Longbottom, that is, had just rounded the bend in the path to take them back to the village when fifteen Snatchers Apparated onto the scene. Professor Longbottom told us that the kids put up a good fight, but the Snatchers still bested them and Apparated back to their hideout. Professor Longbottom is currently residing in St. Mungo's."

Alessandra winced. "You know where this hideout is, yes? But you will not tell us." Harry shook his head sadly.

"But we can take one of you with us to rescue our kids."

Alessandra turned to look at Draco. "I'll go," he said immediately. "it's my fault they took Scorpius; besides, you need to stay here and look after Cassie." Alessandra smiled at him fleetingly before turning back to Ron and Harry.

"When will you leave?"

Harry consulted his watch. "Now. We've been here too long already." He looked up at Draco. "We'll meet you by the door." Harry and Ron left the parlor and strode back up the short corridor to the foyer.

"Mrs. Malfoy wasn't what I expected," Ron admitted. "Didn't know Malfoy had it in him to handle such a strong cup of tea."

"Nah, Malfoy's too much of a Mama's Boy to put up with a meek wife," Harry replied, giving his friend a significant look. Ron flushed.

"Speaking of Narcissa, I wonder if she still lives at the Manor," Harry continued, frowning pensively. "If they're operating under her watch—"

"Grandmother's upstairs," said a small voice near the stairs. A girl of about ten sat cross-legged on the landing, observing the two men with striking gray-blue eyes. "She moved in when Grandfather died last year, and keeps to her bed. Your Al's and Rose's fathers aren't you? Scorpius is mad about those two, he can't stop talking about them and Allie when he's at home. Are you going to save them, then?"

Harry and Ron nodded.

"That's good. If you don't go after them, I expect Scorpius will try some sort of escape; he's idiotically noble like that, especially when it comes to Rose and the others."

"Cassiopeia, you will stop harassing Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Alessandra and Draco stepped into the foyer, Draco wrapped in a traveling cloak and clutching his wand. Alessandra embraced him. "Bring him home, _caro_. Stay safe."

Draco nodded and opened one of the great double doors. Harry and Ron filed outside, with Draco bringing up the rear. Alessandra and Cassie waited until they heard the three faint _pops_ before trooping upstairs to wait with Narcissa.

_**AN: Okay, maybe I could've made that a bit funnier, but we're in the middle of a potentially life-threatening situation here! Funny can wait (even if you people can't)!**_

_**Review, review, review-view-view, review, review, review-view-view, review, review, review-view-view, reVIEW, review, review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Please, please, please don't hate me! I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner, but an overwhelming combination of finals and writer's block will do that to a person. I promise, this chapter is DEFINITELY worth the wait.**_

**The Next Generation: Back at Malfoy Manor…**

"Oy! Come here, you lot, I think he's coming around!"

"Lord, that's a nasty bump, he must've put up quite a fight."

"Better off than that Al kid, though—they beat him black, blue, _and _bloody." WHUMP. "Ow! What the—?"

"Keep your voice down! Allie's worried enough about Al without your insensitivity butting in. Scorpius? Scorp, can you here me?"

Scorpius opened his eyes to the dim lighting of what he recognized as his grandparent's old cellar. Rose and a boy and girl he didn't know were bending over him with worried or curious expressions. "What happened?" he asked fuzzily, trying to sit up. Rose pushed him back just as the headache and nausea kicked in.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rose asked anxiously.

"Fighting the Snatchers by the Shrieking Shack…they Apparated here, didn't they?"

"Yeah; knocked you on the head pretty bad, too," said the tall black girl—she had the same nose and cheekbones as the Patil-Thomas twins. "You'll have a nice scar by your right temple."

"Bloody arses got the other one worse," the boy said, gesturing expressively at Allie leaning against the nearest wall with Al's head in her lap. She waved weakly when she saw Scorpius was awake. "We couldn't heal you lot straightaway because they took your wands," the boy continued apologetically. "I'm underage, so I can't help. I'm Geoff Creevey, by the way—Dennis Creevey's my dad. She's Laura, Rose tells us you know about her already. Scorpius Malfoy, right?"

Scorpius shook Geoff's proffered hand. "Yeah. How long have we been here?"

"Only a couple of hours," Laura replied. "Unless the Snatchers get twitchy, they'll wait until tomorrow to send the ransom notes. You'll be out of here in a week, tops."

"Oh, it's not as bad as _the Prophet_ makes it out to be," Geoff said, seeing Scorpius's bemused expression. "They just ignore you until they're paid, unless you're related to someone important." The ten-year-old didn't seem to realize the significance in what he'd just said.

"Um, Geoff," Rose cut in, pale-faced, "What happens to someone who _is _related to someone important?"

"The Death Eaters come," Laura whispered, avoiding Rose's eyes.

"I should've stayed unconscious," Scorpius muttered.

The door at the top of the stairs creaked open ominously. Scorpius, Rose, Laura, and Geoff scurried away from the hunched figure that descended into the gloom, back where Allie took shelter against the wall. The hunched figure cackled maliciously and flicked his wand at the pitiful iron chandelier above their heads. The sudden light cast shadows into the deep, sickening contours of his scarred face. Blackened fingernails twitched in anticipation as the Snatcher bared his pointed teeth. The stench of sweat and blood had just reached Scorpius's nostrils when he realized who the ravaged man must be—Fenrir Greyback, leader of the Snatchers back in the Second War. Draco had told him horror stories about the wolf-man, the werewolf that enjoyed the taste of human flesh so much that he consumed it in human form. Remembering what his father had said about Greyback especially enjoying the flesh of women and girls, Scorpius clenched his fists and maneuvered into a defensive position in front of Rose and Allie.

Greyback saw this and grinned maniacally. "Don't get yer knickers in a knot, boy—I've feasted already." The bottom fell out of Scorpius's stomach. "Besides, we're under orders not to touch you lot. Yet."

"Under orders from whom?" Rose asked defiantly. Her Weasley courage had a tendency to show at times like these.

"Me." Another man stepped downward into the cellar. His gaunt, twisted face shone with a malevolence that rivaled Greyback's.

"Who're you?" Scorpius asked. Draco had described every Death Eater he'd come across in great detail, stressing the characteristics of those who were still alive—this man didn't resemble any of them.

"No one of consequence," the man replied. "Just the leader of the Dark Lord's few remaining disciples."

"Voldemort's dead." Scorpius started slightly, surprised to hear Al's voice. "Harry Potter killed him seventeen years ago."

The man shrugged, as if he didn't expect them to understand. "The Dark Lord rose from the dead once before, Albus Potter. He may yet return again, and when he does, he will reward us for continuing his noble work."

"Voldemort was never really _dead_ in the first place," Rose protested bossily. She always got like that when she felt like someone didn't know the answer to a painfully easy question. "His body was destroyed, but his soul survived because of his Horcruxes—and even then, he was able to regain a rudimentary physical form through the administration of a dark elixir."

The man slowly turned his head toward Rose, his face expressionless. Scorpius tensed instinctively.

"You're the daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley. And you're annoying. Yes, you'll do nicely." He turned to Greyback and nodded. The wolf-man yelped with pleasure and raced up the stairs. The moment he was out of sight, half a dozen Death Eaters, hooded and cloaked, moved down into the cellar, arranging themselves into a semi-circle around Scorpius and his friends. Laura and Geoff automatically slid in behind Scorpius and Rose for protection.

"I am told your mother and father also experienced an unpleasant visit to Malfoy Manor," the lead Death Eater told Rose. "That Bellatrix Lestrange tortured your mother while your father, along with Harry Potter and Luna Longbottom, was forced to listen to her screams from down here." Rose trembled and gripped Scorpius's arm tightly. Greyback appeared out of the crowd of Death Eaters, brandishing a red envelope. The lead Death Eater took it and pulled his wand out from the folds of his cloak. Scorpius stiffened in horror. The lead Death Eater looked up at them. "Bring her."

"NO!" Scorpius pushed Rose behind him and backed against the wall, shielding her from the oncoming, cloaked figures. Allie and Al rose hastily, trying to block the way, but the Death Eaters brandished their wands and swatted the two away like so many bothersome flies, along with Laura and Geoff when they attempted to help. The Death Eaters pried at Scorpius's outspread arms, with minimal success. Finally, they lost patience, and one of them fired a spell that tore through Scorpius shirt to cut a deep gash across his chest. Scorpius gasped and fell, the pain slicing through him like a _Sectumsempra_ curse. He heard yelling.

Scorpius looked up to see Rose, struggling for all she was worth, lifted off her feet and dragged over to the lead Death Eater, who seemed to enjoy the display; he smiled agreeably as he polished his wand on the hem of his cloak. The wand he would use to place the Cruciatus Curse on Rose…

Deep, burning fury filled Scorpius's chest, melding with the dread he felt for Rose and churning into an energy that threatened to burst out of his skin—

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

_BANG_! The Death Eaters holding Rose were knocked to the ground with the force of the invisible explosion, as well as Greyback and the lead Death Eater. Rose scampered back to Scorpius side, sobbing and hurriedly wrapping her scarf around the cut in his chest with shaking fingers. Allie, Al, Laura, and Geoff also rushed over, contributing every pad or scrap of clothing they could spare to stem the flow of blood issuing from Scorpius's chest. At the foot of the staircase, the lead Death Eater was the first to stand. He waited until he had their attention before speaking.

"Temper, temper, little Malfoy," he sneered. "I wonder how your blood traitor father would take it if we returned you to him as nothing more than a drooling, soulless shell of a human being." He turned to Greyback. "Tell the dementors they shall finally be rewarded for all their hard work." Greyback leered as he followed his master out of the cellar.

"Scorpius…" Rose's voice cracked in fear.

The air became bone-chillingly cold; the light from the iron chandelier above them flickered and died. Scorpius was aware of every movement, every sound: Rose's hand on his bicep, Al's steady breathing, the rustle of cloth as Allie tried to look everywhere at once, Laura and Geoff shrinking powerlessly against the wall behind them, the thick pad of makeshift bandages wrapped around his torso.

The door opened again, flooding light into their dank shelter. There were several quiet _chinks_ as Greyback threw their wands down the steps. "They want t'give ye a fighting chance," he cackled mockingly, his howling laughter fading away slowly as he left them. Scorpius waited a moment before retrieving the wands.

"We'll have to be ready," he told his friends, returning those precious sticks of wood to their owners. "Geoff and Laura can't fight the dementors, so we'll have to make a circle around them…Allie, you stand over here, and Al, lean against her, you're still weak—right, and Rose, you'll be over here by me…" He could hear the ragged breathing now, at the top of the stairs, a hollow, rattling gasp that would be their undoing.

"And remember the spell," Scorpius continued, trying and failing to conceal the trembling in his voice. "_Expecto Patronum._ Think of something happy, and really, really concentrate on it."

"But none of us ever produced a Patronus outside of school before!" Rose exclaimed, panicked. "We're not ready for real dementors yet!"

"Consider this the next lesson," Scorpius replied, smiling wryly. "Kind of pass-fail, which I always thought was easier."

"This is _so_ not the time for banter," Allie groaned, staring up at the door.

Ten dementors glided into the cellar, scabbed hands reaching out to them hungrily, feeding off every good feeling or happy memory the six defenders possessed. Scorpius felt a cold, paralyzing dread settle around his heart and fought to remember what it was he was supposed to be doing. Faintly, as if from a long way off, he heard the countless abuses resurfacing, singling him out, casting him away, weighing down on him as his deceased Grandfather's steely gray eyes accosted him with the same glacial feeling that held him rooted to the spot, his wand pointed uselessly at the ground…

"Scorpius!" Wisps of silver vapor puffed up in front of him, but to no avail; there were too many dementors. His head was reeling, his stomach churning with the effort to stay standing—

"_Scorpius_!" The wisps of vapor were fading now—his friends were frightened and weakening…his friends. Rose and Allie and Al and James and Lily and Hugo and all the rest, they'd all trusted him, befriended him, stood by him when no one else would—

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

A great, shining eagle burst out of his wand tip and charged the dementors, who scattered left and right to avoid touching the magnificent bird. Their movements became hurried, almost frantic—they hadn't expected such resistance. One darted past Scorpius's Patronus and thrust a rotting hand toward Rose.

With an infuriated, unintelligible cry, Rose's vixen Patronus sprang into being and hit the dementor squarely on the chest. Allie's dolphin and Al's wolfhound joined they fray as well, guarding Laura and Geoff as the eagle and the vixen chased the dementors out of the cellar. As soon as the pair reached the top step, they vanished. Allie's and Al's Patronuses also faded, as the light flickered back on and the chill left the air.

Scorpius sat down hard, clutching his throbbing chest. His friends followed suit, every bit as exhausted and shaken as he was. None of them had been so scared, or worked so hard, in his or her life. Rose scooted closer to Scorpius and lay her head on his shoulder; she was shaking.

"You okay?" Scorpius croaked.

"Still cold," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "So tired…"

"You did great," Scorpius said, curving his arm around her shoulders and hugging her close. "You can rest now."

"Um, Scorp?" Allie asked. Scorpius turned his head slightly to show he was listening. "Al went out of it again. I think he overreached himself."

Scorpius growled profanities as the door at the top of the stairs creaked open once again, but this time the whole troupe of wannabe Death Eaters filed into the cellar; the last one through waved his wand, and at least seven locks appeared on the thick oak door. Allie gasped, and Scorpius held Rose closer against him as he raised his wand, disregarding the stabbing pain in his chest. The lead Death Eater laughed cruelly. "Don't bother bluffing, boy—we know you're beat."

Scorpius winced inwardly; his arm muscles were screaming with the effort it took to his wand steady, and he knew Allie and Rose were no better off. Only his stubbornness was keeping him alive right now, and the others had their Gryffindor-worthy courage, but it wouldn't be enough to block the Death Eaters' spells. He couldn't even manage a Shield Charm at this point.

The lead Death Eater sneered, slowly raised his wand…and paused.

THUMP. The iron chandelier trembled, and the dust coating the many shelves exploded into the air with the forced of the commotion. The Death Eaters turned as one toward the locked door. The next THUMP rattled the heavy wood alarmingly. Then, miraculously, Scorpius heard a familiar voice.

"Move _over_, Weasley! _Bombarda Maxima_!"

The door burst of its hinges, taking two Death Eaters down with it, as Draco, Ron Weasley, Harry and Ginny Potter, and Luna Longbottom swarmed into the cellar. Rose and Allie gasped with relief, but Scorpius knew they weren't off the hook yet. "Keep your wands out," he told them, sliding backwards until his back came in contact with Laura's drawn-up legs. Allie handed Al over to Laura and Geoff on Scorpius's left as Rose kept her place on the right. The three friends drew their wands and watched the adults apprehensively.

The battle unfolding before them was above and beyond anything Scorpius had ever witnessed. The Potters tag-teamed effortlessly, standing back-to-back in the middle of the room and taking down Death Eaters as if they lived for nothing else. Ron Weasley barreled through the fray like a tank, leaving a trail of Stunned opponents in his wake. Madam Longbottom, whose late winter Care of Magical Creatures lessons were the highlight of Scorpius's year, remained solidly between the teenagers and their captors, deflecting spells and returning them when she found an opening, her usually dreamy eyes alert and calculating. Then there was Draco—in a brilliant tactical stroke of genius, he used the Death Eaters' hatred of him to lure them away from the Potters, Mr. Weasley, and Madam Longbottom, giving his newfound allies a breather and a clear shot. Then, when the Death Eaters' attention flickered back to their other four enemies, Harry and Draco used the moment of uncertainty to catch them in a crossfire.

With that final, brutally effective tactic, the battle was suddenly finished. The five adults hesitated for a moment, then rushed to their kids with desperate expressions. Madam Longbottom reached them first, pulling Allie into a fierce hug as Ginny Potter laboriously began healing Al's injuries, her face drawn and tight. Her husband crouched down next to Laura and Geoff, though Harry's famous green eyes continually flicked back to his son's unconscious form. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, promptly forgot his duties as an Auror and crushed Rose in a giant bear hug, which she returned gladly.

Draco also moved toward Scorpius to make sure Scorpius was all right, at a more hesitant pace (Draco had issues about displaying his affectionate side in public, and it was easy to miss the heavy bandage across Scorpius's chest in the dim light), but Scorpius stared over his father's shoulder and hastily pushed him aside—and took the crushing blow of the Punching Jinx intended for Draco's unsuspecting back. Rose cried out in alarm, Laura gasped as her knees were forced up to her chin by the force of Scorpius slamming into her legs, Mr. Weasley swiftly Stunned the offending Death Eater, and Draco anxiously scrambled to his son's side.

Harry Potter came over a gently ran two fingers along Scorpius's ribcage; Scorpius gasped in pain as tears jumped into his eyes. "Broken ribs," Mr. Potter muttered. "_Brachium Amendo_." Scorpius exhaled as the fiery pain faded at Mr. Potter's words, to be replaced by a dull, persistent ache. "Excuse me, Scorpius," Mr. Potter said courteously as he severed the blood-soaked wad of cloth binding Scorpius's chest. The older man frowned at the gash scored across Scorpius's chest.

"Potter?" Draco asked sharply.

"Working on it," Mr. Potter replied. He began muttering over Scorpius's wound, siphoning the blood away to examine the extent of the damage. "Ah-_hah_," he said suddenly, and he cut healed itself.

"_Potter_?"

"It was just a normal jinx—not a Dark spell. Still, we need to get the lot of them to Madam Pomfrey right now."

"Potter…"

Mr. Potter frowned. "They all at least need something for shock, and Scorpius may have some internal complications from that Punching Jinx. I can heal clean breaks like cuts and broken bones easily enough, but you'll want a professional for the more serious stuff. For once in your life, Malfoy, let go of your pride long enough to see what _other_ people need." Mr. Potter's quick gaze glanced from Scorpius, to a still-unconscious Al, to Allie, Rose, Geoff, and Laura, who all looked on the verge of puking. "Laura we need to take back to her parents, to go to a Muggle hospital; I'll Floo Dean if you and Ron get everyone upstairs—we can't Disapparate down here."

"Done." Mr. Weasley nodded his head in agreement and helped Laura and Geoff out of the cellar before scooping Rose up in his arms, despite her strident protests, and taking the steps two at a time. Ginny Potter followed close behind, levitating Al in front of her; Allie went next, one arm wrapped tightly around her mother's waist. Once they were alone in the basement, Draco moved to pick up Scorpius as Mr. Weasley had done with Rose, but Scorpius leaned away from his father, gingerly crossed his arms over his still-sore chest, and raised one white-blond eyebrow. Draco grinned and helped his son to his feet instead, but insisted on keeping Scorpius's arm around his shoulders. Scorpius didn't argue—from the feel of things, the Punching Jinx had bruised his abdominal muscles, and every step was painful even when he had his father for support. It took them nearly five minutes just to climb the eleven steps out of the cellar.

Harry had waited for them. "Laura's back with her family," he said shortly. "Everyone else is waiting at the Hog's Head."

Draco nodded and spun on the spot. The suffocating sensation pressed on Scorpius's bruised torso with particular force, leaving him dizzy and gasping for breath when they finally landed in Aberforth's dingy bar. Scorpius doubled over, clutched his midsection.

"All right, Scorp?" a familiar voice asked groggily.

"Fantastic, Al," Scorpius gasped without raising his head. "You?"

"Never better." Scorpius looked up. Al grinned back toothily from atop the grimy counter, leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him. Allie was perched on a barstool nearby; Rose sat at the table closest to them with her head resting on her palm. Both girls waved tiredly to show they were unhurt. Geoff snored loudly across the table from Rose, his head buried in his arms.

"The rest are upstairs with Aberforth," Rose told Draco and Mr. Potter. "Waiting for Mum. Dad sent her a Patronus message as soon as we got here—he didn't think we could manage the walk up to the castle." The two men nodded and moved to head upstairs, though Draco hesitated when he saw Scorpius hadn't straightened up yet.

Scorpius forced a smile. "I'm fine, Father. If you don't get up there soon, they'll start making decisions without you." This provoked Draco to follow his once-archenemy to the second floor, albeit with a dubious expression. As soon as his father was out of sight, Scorpius's legs gave way, and he crumpled to the dusty floor with a grimace.

"Scorp?" The tips of Rose's long red curls grazed the back of Scorpius's neck as she bent over him, raising goosebumps. "How're you holding up?" she asked as she settled down next to him.

"Great," Scorpius gasped; now it felt like hundreds of tiny needles were piercing his lungs; every breath was another stab of pain. "But it feels like I just got hit by a Bludger the size of James's big head."

Al whistled.

"You are so _stupid_!" Rose said crossly, frowning down at her blond friend. "If you weren't so bloody noble—"

"Father would've taken the hit instead," Scorpius cut in. "I've had worse." Rose snorted in disbelief, but knew better than to say anything more; she knew that Scorpius knew that she was just worried about him.

"How're you?" Scorpius asked suddenly, gray eyes unhappy as he looked up at her. "The dementors…"

Rose rolled her eyes, though the color still hadn't come back into her freckled cheeks. "If I can live through being related to Al, James, Hugo, and Lily, _and_ put up with you and Allie for six-plus years, I'll survive a lousy dementor attack."

Scorpius sighed an oh-you'll-never-learn sigh and drew Rose to his side. Despite her words, she carefully rested her head on his uninjured shoulder. "Liar," he said gently. He felt, rather than heard, her chuckle. Scorpius rested his cheek against her fiery hair and breathed in her spicy cinnamon scent.

"You're not going to start snogging her now, are you?" Al broke in. "Because I forgot my camera and blindfold."

"Come again?" Allie asked.

"Proof of those two snogging is definitely worth having," Al told her seriously. "On the other hand, if I ever actually _saw_ my best friend snogging the living daylights out of my cousin, I'd be emotionally scarred for life. They'd have to lock me up with that old quack Lockhart in St. Mungo's."

Allie rolled her eyes. "You're such a Wrackspurt—if seeing Scorpius and Rose snogging would scar you for life, being locked in with Lockhart would be like eating a Plum Dirigible."

Al looked at Rose and Scorpius. They shrugged.

"Rosie?" Ron Weasley's voice wafted down to them. "Time to go." Rose immediately slung Scorpius's arms over her shoulders and helped him rise to his feet; Allie did the same with Al after prodding Geoff awake. All three boys looked at the stairs and groaned.

"Oh, shut it," Rose advised unsympathetically. "It's not as if you defeated Voldemort or anything."

_**AN: Told you. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written—only one or two more before it's finite, terminado, finished!**_

_**REVIEW. Say it with me: re-vi-ew. Right? Got it? Great, now just click that little button down and to the left that says 'Go.' Don't know what it'll do? Too bloody bad for you, just CLICK IT! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Four Beginnings and an End

_**AN: Okay, folks, here it is, the last act, the big kahuna, THE FINAL CHAPTER! Can you stand the excitement?! I didn't think so! Read on, fair readers, read on!**_

**Chapter 11: Four Beginnings and an End**

"We get kidnapped by Snatchers, spend hours in a bloody _dungeon_, are nearly tortured and kissed by dementors, and are forced to spend the rest of the weekend in the hospital wing, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!"

James and Lily shrugged, unrepentant and unfazed by their brother's tirade. "What can I say, mate?" James asked as Diana slipped her hand into his back pocket. "It was a Hogsmeade weekend." Brian Finnigan smirked and bent down to kiss Lily to prove the point. Al threw his pillow at them, which hit Brian in the back of the head.

"Ow," Lily said, scowling at her brother as she rubbed her mouth. "You made him bite my tongue." Al's eyes bulged as he looked to Rose and Scorpius—laying next to each other in the beds to his left—for assistance.

"A little help here!"

Rose turned to Diana and James. "It's about time, that's all I have to say. Especially since you're one of the few people capable of keeping James's grotesquely huge ego in check." Diana grinned; James rolled his eyes. Rose looked at Brian. "Just remember that I know fifty-two ways to make you wish you never hurt her. He—" she jerked her thumb at Scorpius—"knows even more. That's the baby of the family you've got your arm around, Brian, and nobody puts baby in a corner." Rose turned to Scorpius with a smile. "Your turn."

"Diana, keep beating James at every game you play together—it's good for him. Brian, ditto what Rose said. Also, keep in mind that as bad as Lily's Bat-Bogey Hex is, my Slug-Swallowing Jinx is far worse." The blond teenager stretched his arms behind his head and relaxed back against his pillows. "Okay, I'm done."

"That's IT?!" Al demanded. "My little sister is dating an older man and _that's _all you have to say?"

"That _older man_ is one of your best friends," Allie reminded him. "Besides, it could be worse—she could be dating Logan Zabini."

Everyone winced. Logan Zabini, Hayden Zabini's infamously womanizing older brother, was the filthy arse that had prompted Rose's desire to date back in fourth year, and the cause of Scorpius's consequential misery.

"Ms. Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey asked, walking toward them with more potions for Al's extensive wounds. "Would you please help Mr. Malfoy on a walk around the grounds before supper? The exercise would do you both some good. As for you four," she continued, glaring at James, Lily, Diana, and Brian. "If you must frolic about in my hospital wing, do so in a manner that does not aggravate Mr. Potter. Always the same thing with you lot, getting a patient all wound up when they're indisposed…" Scorpius and Rose ducked out of the hospital wing, dodged Hugo and Fred and the rest of their overcurious friends, and finally made it out to the grounds in time to watch the sun hover over the lake.

"It always surprises me how she can jump into that scary mood so suddenly," Scorpius remarked laughingly as they made their way down carefully to the shore.

"Two Sickles say Al told Lily and Brian to separate in order to spare his health," Rose replied.

"No bet, but only because I agree with you. It's funny, he didn't react that acutely when you started dating."

"Until Logan dumped me for that harpy daughter of Pansy Parkinson's," Rose reminded him. "Then he used a Permanent Sticking Charm to glue Zabini's face to a toilet in the second-floor boy's loo."

Scorpius flushed and looked away. "Actually, er, that was me. Al asked if he could take the credit because he wished he'd thought of it."

Rose blinked, surprised. "Oh…er, well, thanks…" An uncomfortable silence threatened to curdle the conversation, so Scorpius tried to change the topic.

"Listen, I've been meaning to ask you—what did you think of, when you conjured you Patronus? It must have been pretty strong, whatever it was."

Rose looked down and let her hair hide her face, remembering. The memory that had burst into her mind was that of Scorpius, of course, relaxing by the lake after their O.W.L. exams. Allie had wandered off to the library, leaving Scorpius and Rose alone under their tree, giving Rose the perfect chance to drink in her friend's perfect features in peace. Scorpius had sprawled across the grass, his callused hands—rough from countless summers spent as his Italian uncles' shipyard—cradling his disheveled blond head. Rose had never understood why everyone said he looked like his father; Scorpius's features bore a solidity and a hint of determination that Draco's lacked, a tribute to Alessandra's genetic influence. His profile, too, was vaguely Roman, his shoulders broad and his torso effortlessly muscled, another attribute Draco lacked. Rose silently rhapsodized the Italians for granting her such a marvelous mix of ethnicities, but voicing her emotions to anyone but her pillow was out of the question. Unless, Scorpius felt the same way… "You first."

"I thought of you, and Allie, and Al and James and Lily and Hugo and all the rest. My friends. You have no idea how much you've all affected my life."

Rose swallowed a sigh. "Right. I thought of my parents, and Hugo…" she stopped at the look on his face.

"Rose, you were never a good liar," he smiled knowingly. "Was it embarrassing or something? You know you can tell me anything."

Well…"I was thinking of this guy I fancy."

"Oh." Scorpius's smile evaporated as he moved away as fast as his makeshift crutches would allow. Rose stayed where she was and closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut?

"Rose." Rose looked up to see Scorpius returning, even slower than before, an abashed and embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry about that. I was rude." He inhaled and exhaled gustily. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Realization hit Rose like an avalanche, and she grinned mischievously. "You have to guess." She turned and strolled away playfully.

"Oh, _come on_," Scorpius groaned in a familiar way, attempting to catch up. "I _hate_ guessing games."

"Which is why I subject you to them every chance I get," Rose taunted over her shoulder.

"At least give me a hint," Scorpius protested, puffing as he laboriously climbed uphill after her.

"Well, he plays Quidditch, he's in our year, and I've known him as long as I've been at Hogwarts. Oh, and he's _unbelievably_ good-looking."

"Figures," Scorpius muttered. "What's so great about his looks?"

"For starters, he's very tall…very muscular…handsome, but not in that goonish way so many guys are, more refined, you know? And he has the most expressive eyes in the world, as well as the most adorable head of hair."

"Well, he certainly has you spouting more mushy stuff than usual," Scorpius commented. "You must really like him." There was a glum note in his familiar tenor voice.

"I do," Rose said, turning around swiftly and surprising them both with exactly how close they had gotten as she waited with her back turned. "One last question."

"Um," Scorpius said, trying to collect his thoughts. "Where is he at this very moment?" He would give her an earful about fancying a guy that didn't even care that she was in the hospital wing.

Rose smiled sweetly. "Standing right in front of me." Determination in her face, she leaned toward him slowly…

"Oh bloody bollocks." Rose's sapphire eyes flew open, hurt and confused, as Scorpius hurriedly jerked away, accidentally putting himself off balance and falling on his rump. This time she couldn't hold back the wetness springing to her eyes. Mentally cursing herself for even entertaining the idea that Scorpius might like her back, Rose turned and bolted for the safety of the castle and the girls' toilet. It made sense, though—how could Scorpius ever like her? Handsome Scorpius, popular Scorpius, clever Scorpius, _rich_ Scorpius…

"Rose! Oy, Rose, wait a minute!" Faster than she'd thought possible, Scorpius was behind her, grabbing hold of her elbow to keep her from sprinting away again. Rose struggled blindly, mortified. "Will you please hold still?" Scorpius cried, his voice strained. Looking down, Rose saw that he'd abandoned his crutches in order to catch up to her—she stopped moving, but kept her face averted.

"You didn't…let me…finish…" Scorpius panted, the meager color slowly returning to his pale face. "Sorry…about that…again. You just surprised me. I didn't mean to—er—jerk away like that. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." He paused, apparently waiting for her to answer. "Are you _crying_?"

"No," Rose sniffled pathetically.

"Merlin's Y Fronts," Scorpius muttered, hugging Rose to his chest as she regained control over her waterworks. "It's not that I don't like you or anything, you know." Rose's breath hitched. "I was just waiting for a more…opportune moment."

"'Opportune moment'?" Rose asked, pulling away to look him in the eye. "What kind of crap is that?"

"Well, er, you're a bit of a romantic, Rose, so I was going to work up to it for a few weeks, you know, and then ask you out to Hogsmeade, or something…"

Rose snorted. "Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy, you don't possess a romantic bone in your body. The first date you went on with Hayden, you took her to Madam Puddifoot's, like everyone else, but you hated the place so much that the poor woman had to throw you out for trying to redecorate!"

"I was just going to turn the tablecloths white!" Scorpius protested. "I was suffocating from overexposure to pink!"

"Exactly my point," Rose replied with a smile. "You'd do better with something much more direct. Take this for example." And she kissed him.

Suns exploded behind Scorpius's eyelids when their lips made contact, sending a surge of electric heat coursing through his body. Rose deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as he cradled her head in his hands, tracing the outline of her delicate jaw with one hand. When they finally broke away, both were out of breath and panting.

"Much better than Madam Puddifoot's," Scorpius agreed, unable to look away from her heady blue eyes. "I always knew you were the smart one."

"Says the fellow who managed perfect scores on his O.W.L.s," Rose retorted, smiling.

"Cheer up, Rose," he replied, leaning in with a grin. "You can always beat me at the N.E.W.T.s."

_In the Hospital Wing…_

"Well, saw that one coming a mile away," Al remarked, gazing down upon the happy couple by the lake. "Took them long enough."

"Feeling loony yet?" Allie asked.

Al sighed. "I guess not. The only kind of mad I'll be feeling is angry at Brian for seducing my baby sis."

"Be fair, Al," Allie said. "You did ignore him a bit when you started hanging out with Scorpius, Rose, and me more often—since there's only so much of James a person can stand, Brian ended up spending time with Lily, Hugo, and their friends. It all turned out for the best, anyway."

"Explain that to me, please," Al sighed, climbing back onto his bed.

Allie smiled and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush furiously. "You and Brian both found a girlfriend."

_Somewhere in the Castle…_

"You know, it's kind of funny."

"What is, Weasley?"

"The day Rose and Albus first went to Hogwarts, I told Rose not to get too friendly with Scorpius, because her Granddad Weasley would never forgive her if she married a pureblood."

Draco chuckled. "I told Alessandra that with my luck, Scorpius would end up as best friends with your and Potter's kids."

"I think it's safe to say there a little more than friends at this point."

"A little early to be ordering invitations, though, don't you think?"

"Harry and I both found our soulmates at about their age."

"Still, they're only sixteen. Nothing against your daughter, Weasley, but that's very young to be making those kinds of decisions."

Now it was Ron's turn to chuckle. "Nothing against your son, Malfoy, but I'd've said that with a bit more convincing language."

"Doubtless."

"Do you realize the last time we both stood on this staircase, I kicked you in the nose during the Last Battle?"

"It's a hell of a good thing that our teenagers turned out to get along better than us."

"You're telling me—the castle would be rubble right now if the second generation of Potters and Weasleys had continued the rivalry with the second generation of Malfoys. Though, I'm sure Scorpius would've at least taught James a thing or two about jinxes; that kid of yours is one tough fighter."

"Cassie is no different, I assure you. I tremble at the thought of her meeting Hugo and Lily next year—the hijinks that will ensue!"

"You know something, Malfoy?"

"What?"

"I think our mutual animosity may finally be coming to an end."

"Darn. I'll miss it."

"Oh, don't feel sorry, it'll probably take a vacation in Spain, or something—Oy! Harry! Over here!"

"Hey Ron, I'm going to go ahead and see Geoff home, then I'll meet you back at work…all right, Malfoy?"

"Potter—"

"Can't it wait? There's a stack of paperwork as tall as Ron is waiting for me back at the office."

"No, Potter, I—"

"What? What can I possibly do to get you off my back, Malfoy? Al's in the hospital wing, Ginny's worried sick, Lily has a boyfriend, and I have a migraine! Just hurl your thinly-veiled insult and let me go, already!"

"Potter—thank you."

"…oh. Sorry about that."

"Don't mention it."

"Yep, there goes that mutual animosity, packing up it's trunks and flying off to Madrid—"

"Shut it, Ron."

"Shut it, Weasley."

_**AN: Nyxie Nox, that last bit was for you. To all my other reviewers, I hail/salute/praise you on bended knee! Thank you for taking the time to review my fic and put up with my horrendous update record. Now that everything's wrapped up, you won't have to worry about that anymore! (on this fic, at least…)**_

_**Thanks again, you are all beautiful people! Virtual cookies for everyone!**_

_**PK, you get a virtual cupcake—you are an awesome beta!**_

_**Note: the Y Fronts profanity is in the seventh book, in case you were wondering whether or not I've gone completely off my rocker. Just so you know.**_


End file.
